Destination of the Heart and the Philosophers Stone
by Unicorn20023
Summary: Eventual Drarry fanfiction. Lots of other ships, some with Own Characters. Fluff ensured :) Twins, twins and more twins? Follow the story of Harry Potter, with some twists and extras. All rights go to J.K Rowling.
1. chapter 1

Destination of the Heart

This is a Drarry fanfiction for one of my bestfriends (a different one). This won't be exaclty like the books and there will be some major differences but hopefully it'll still be enjoyable. :)

=0

Hogwarts. The place every kid aspires to be. But unfortunately only a small section are eligible. This including the notorious Malfoys, alongside the Weasleys, Grangers, Potters and the Lovegoods. Oh and how could we forget the infamous Longbottom.

"The Potters Spotted." Draco Malfoy reads aloud. "Ughh, everything is about those damn twins! Wait till my fat-"

"Don't say it." A light feminine voice says sternly, from behind. Draco turned his head to see Chloe...Malfoy...his sister.

"You always have to interrupt don't you!" Let's just say that they have a love hate relationship.

"Well duh! Because it's petty!"

"Hey! Is not!"

"You sound like a cry baby!" They squabble.

"Cut it out, the both of you." A very scary voice boomed. It was their Father, Lucius Malfoy. It's safe to say, they stopped. Oh, how they hated him.

=0

"Hagrid?"

"Yes Stephanie." The large, towering man looked down at the girl.

"Everyone's staring." He looked around to find this to be true. People were staring at them. Well the two children and their scars, to be more precise.

"H-h-hmmm." Hagrid clears his throat. Immediately all eyes were focused on their own tasks.

"Thank you." Harry says. Hagrid smiled, that was the first thing he had said since earlier.

=0

"Hey! Look!" A loud girls voice screeched.

"What is it, Grace?" Hermione asks her sister, rolling her eyes at her loud outburst.

"Look! Look!" Grace points to a flyer, jumping up and down.

"The Potters Spotted" Hermione reads aloud. She then turns to her sister. "And?"

"And?! What do you mean and?! The Potters are going to Hogwarts with us!"

"Awesome." She rolls her eyes.

The two sisters had missed the trio in the background, move out of sight.

=0

"Well, I'll see you pair at Hogwarts." Hagrid says, as they come to a stop in Kings Cross Station. "You'll be needing these."

The twins take the tickets and examine them.

"Platform 9 and 3/4?" Stephanie asks quizzically.

"Hagrid, there must be a mistake be-" Harry starts but soon realise that Hagrid is gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Guess we're on our own."

=0

Some time later, the twins found themselves walking along platform 9 and 10. They stopped and asked a 'train guy' where the platform was. He laughed in their faces, but stopped when Stephanie scolded him for being so rude.

"Looking for Platform 9 and 3/4, kiddies?" A voice called out softly to them. The twins turned to see a family of...gingers?

They nodded. The mother smiled. "Follow us." They nodded again.

The mother, Mrs Weasley, explained to the twins the concept of the whole 3/4 part. They were utterly confused and beyond disbelief. Oh, and also worried at they'll break their neck trying to go through a freaking wall!

"Just watch Fred and George." Mrs Weasley gestures to her identical sons.

Said boys took their trolley's and headed straight for the wall. Stephanie and Harry were amazed to watch the two disappear without a fault, through the brick wall between the platform 9 and 10.

"I didn't believe it the first time i seen it either." A girl, Stephanie's age but slightly smaller says, as she walks to her side.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing." Stephanie replies.

"I'm Jessica, Jessica Weasley, by the ways." Jessica smiles.

"Stephanie Potter." Stephanie smiles back.

Jessica's eyes widened, but then softened and her smile remained. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Seems our brothers are hitting it off as well."

Stephanie's head whipped round to behind her, body following. It was true, they were talking away and laughing. She sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asks worridly, upon hearing her sigh.

Stephanie waves her hands. "No, no. Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy. He's got a friend."

"Well you do now too." Jessica smiles, as she puts her arm over Stephanie's shoulders and squeezes her.

"Thank you, Jessica. That really means a lot."

"Don't mention it." She smiles. "C'mon, it's our turn."

=0

After a lot of convincing, they all passed through. Ron had seemed just as nervous as the Potters, where as Jessica was excited. As soon as they had passed through, Stephanie and Harry's eyes were as wide as plates. They tried their very best to take in their surroundings quietly.

"Wow" The twins say in unison. They look at eachother and laugh.

"Hogwarts Express 5972" Stephanie reads, the impressive steam train gleaming in front of them.

"That's you're ride." George grins.

"Sweet huh?" Fred grins.

"Coooooool" Harry and Ron say.

"I can tell you are going to be great friends." Mrs Weasley smiles.

"Yeah" Ron smiles.

"Everybody on." Comes the conductors loud voice.

"You lot better go." Mrs Weasley says to them.

"Yeah. Bye Mum." Ron says.

"Eh, eh, eh. Where's my proper goodbye?" Mrs Weasley says, holding her arms out.

"Okay, okay." Ron says, walking towards his Mum. He hugs her tightly, secretly going to miss her. The rest of her children, except Ginny, in tow, doing the same.

"That means you too." She says, looking at Harry and Stephanie with a warm smile.

The two of them lurch forward and fling themsleves at her, hugging her tightly. They thought she probably didn't realise how much this meant to them but she did. She wrapped her arms around them comfortantly. When they pulled back, they were all smiles. They all pushed their trolley's and headed to the train. Once they entered and the train was leaving, Mrs Weasley waved at the children waving at her and hugged her crying daughter Ginny tightly.

Check back again for the next chapter! :p


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, chapter 2! Hope you like it. :)

0

Harry and Stephanie were currently voicing their thoughts on the events that had occurred. They had managed to find a place to sit and surprisingly enough, they had it all to themselves. Well that is until-

"Excuse me? Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The two turned to see Jessica and Ron standing by the doorway.

"Not at all." Harry says. They all exchange smiles as Ron sits next to Stephanie, across from Harry and Jessica sits next to Harry, across from Stephanie.

"So is it true about...the...you know,...scar?" Ron asks, timidly but bluntly.

"Hey! Don't be so rude, Ron!" Jessica scolds him.

"No, no, it's okay." Stephanie says, as she waves her hands in front of her.

"You mean these?" Harry says as he lifts his fringe revealing the lightening bolt shaped scar off to the left of his forehead. Stephanie follows suit, brushing the hair from the right side of her forehead revealing a matching scar.

"oh..." Jessica gasps.

"cool" The two gingers say, awed.

"We heard you had them but we never knew if it was true." Jessica says.

"Wait..." Stephanie says, struggling to form the right words.

"What do you mean by heard?" Harry finishes for her.

"Every child who has come from a wizarding family grows up knowing your story and who you are." Ron explains.

"Oh" Was all the two could reply.

"Wait, let me get this striaght. Everyone grew up knowing us when it seems we never even knew ourselves?" Harry questions.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jessica replies softly.

They sat there baffled, till they hear the voice of the old witch with the trolley, popping her head in their compartment.

"Anything from ths trolley dears?"

"No thanks, we're set." Ron replies grimly, as he and Jessica flop their sandwiches on the table.

Harry and Stephanie notice the atmosphere, look at each other and nod in silent agreement.

"We'll take the lot." Harry says, placing money on the table.

0

After eating till they feel sick and talking nonstop, showing spells and discussing chocolate frog cards, two girls barged in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" Grace Granger asks.

"Nope, no toad in here." Harry replies.

"So, you're the cause of all the commotion up and down the train?" Hermione asks, with a smile.

"Wait, what?" Grace asks, confused. Well that is until her eyes meet the two twins staring back. "Oh my god, you're Harry and Stephanie Potter!"

"Yeah, guess we are." Stephanie says.

"I'm Grace Granger and this is Hermione, my sister. Nice to meet you." She smiles.

"Hello" Hermione says, smiling too.

"Hello" The twins smile back.

"Hiya" Grace says, smiling brightly at the other two twins.

"Nice to meet you." Jessica says, returning the smile. "I'm Jessica Weasley and this is my brother Ron."

"Hi" Ron waves.

"You have dirt on your face." Hermione says to Ron.

"Huh?" Ron rubs his cheek embarrassed, as he hadn't known.

"Here," She says as she starts leaning towards him. "let me." She wipes the dirt from his cheek and then pulls awag and straightens up, leaving the two blushing, and thr rest grinning.

"Have you seen my toad?" A boy barges in, in a state of panic.

"We've already checked, Neville." Hermione says.

"Not here." Grace adds.

"Aww" Neville replies, glumly.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Grace pats his back.

"Well we've got more looking to do, but we'll see you at school." Hermione says.

"Bye" Grace says, as they exit, off to look some more.

"Bye" They shout back.

Silence

"Well they seem nice." Jessica says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah" Ron says.

"Oh, we all know you think they're nice...or should i say she." Jessica smirks, giving his foot a nudge with hers.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Ron stutters out, turning away to hide his blush.

"Your attempts at hiding your blush is futile." Jessica says, slyly.

"Shut up" He mutters.

0

After Ron managed to change the subject, much to his relief, they talked and talked. That is until the sound of the compartment doors sliding open caught their attention. There stood 4 figures, 3 boys and 1 girl. By the looks of things, the 2 with platinum blonde hair were twins and the other 2 body guards.

The boy with blonde hair cleared his throat. "I'm Draco, this is Chloe, my sister and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hi" Harry and Stephanie say, noticing the other 2 keeping quiet.

"We heard all up the traim that you were here but we wanted to see for ourselves." Draco says. "We're the Malfoys."

Ron and Jessica tried to stiffle a snicker. This caused all attention to turn to them, especially Draco, who was shooting daggers.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco snarls.

"Draco-" Chloe attemps to intervene, to no avail. She clearly wasn't as uptight and touchy as her brother as she seemed unaffected by the laugh at her name.

"No need to ask what your name's are." Draco continues. "Red hair and hand me down robes, you must be Weasleys."

Ron had turned away but Jessica looked mad as hell. In fact all 3 girls did. Jessica and Stephanie shot to their feet while Chloe turned to her brother, looking ready to slaughter him.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" "Stop it, right now!" "Enough, brother!" They had all yelled at him, at the same time. They shared glances and Chloe flashed a small smile before a quick "I sincerely appologise for my brothers behaviour." and dragging him out, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"Well isn't he charming." Harry says, rolling his eyes.

0

Next chapter will be the Sorting Hat! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! Chapter 3!

00

The train slowed to a stop and a loud mans voice boomed.

"Right now. First years, this way please." Hagrid shouts, holding a light and signaling for them. "C'mon now, first years. Don't be shy. C'mon now, hurry up."

Everybody was piling off the train and the station was now hoatching. It was dark by now. Harry, Stephanie, Jessica and Ron all walked over to Hagrid, smiling.

"Hello Harry, Stephanie." Hagrid towers over them.

"Hey Hagrid." The pair say.

"Wow" Ron says, while Stephanie stood with wide eyes.

"C'mon now, this way to the boats. Follow me." He says, the first years follow.

00

After a lot of fuzz with Jessica refusing to get on a boat because of 'sharks and only god knows what else', they finally got on. Harry and Ron sat together at the front and Jessica and Stephanie sat behind them of course. They could also see Hermione and Grace sitting together with Neville in front in a boat not far from them. There was loads of boats and loads of spots of light.

"Wow" "Amazing" Was said continuosly between the four as no other words came to mind.

00

They arrived at the tremendous building, outlined in the dark, it was truly a breath taking sight. They climbed many flights of stairs, sticking together. When they turned another corner and walked up those stairs, a woman was waiting at the top. Everyone haulted to a stop.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall." Her voice rang out. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Follow me please."

She led them through the large building and finally they arrived at a set of grand doors, which opened at her presence and they followed her in. As they walked though the massive hall heading towards the front, they noticed all the people staring at them. There were loads! They walked down the middle of the hall, between four tables, the biggest and longest they'd ever seen.

"Wow, look at the ceiling!" Stephanie gasps.

"And the candles!" Jessica adds.

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione tells Neville. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky."

"Be quiet." Grace groans. "Don't ruin it for him."

"I'm not!" She says, defensively. "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Nevermind." Jessica and Stephanie slump, having overheard Hermione.

McGonagall walked up two step on a wooden stage as they reached the front and turned back, holding a rolled up piece of paper out.

"Can you wait along here please." She says, waving the paper from side to side, signalling where to stand. As soon as the first years were all lined up and settled, she spoke again. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

A man behind her, seated in the middle of other adults, with a long white beard, raised to his feet.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." He speaks, his voice raspy. "The first years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thankyou."

Everyone grimaced.

"Well isn't that lovely." Grace whispers to the four as she had somehow found herself standing next to them. They had to supress laughs at her imput.

Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall opened her paper, which theh could now tell was a scroll.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," She says, as she lifts the hat from the stool it was sat on, by the tip. "and you will be sorted into your houses."

The panic on Stephanie and Harry's face was evident, but Stephanie, Ron and Grave gave them comforting smiles.

"Grace Granger." The five of them, including her sister, all looked at her. She smiled nervously before timidly walking up the two stairs, focusing on not tripping and making a fool of herself. She turned before sitting down on the stool and having the hat lowered onto her head. In the miniscule amount of time between her turning around and the hat being placed, her eyes scanned across the hall, taking in as many details as she possibly could. It made her even more nervous that everyone was staring, but a head of ginger hair like Ron's caught her attention, well there were two ginger haired bkys sittinf together but it was the one who was smiling at her that calmed her down a tad.

"Hmm" She nearly squeaked when the Sorting Hat started to speak. " A lot of ambition, I see, but there's also a great deal of bravery and loyalty. An asset to both Slytherin and Gryffindor, but where to put you." The hat wavers for several minutes before announcing "Slytherin!" with a loud booming echo.

Grace stands from the stool timidly, nervously looking around. She was getting stares from her sister and new found friends. McGonagall ushers her to her table and she quickly rushes over, in hopes of escaping the penetrating gazes she was receiving. Although she was surprised when cheers and claps erupted, but not from everyone as not everyone was as thrilled.

Draco looked utterly disgusted as he muttered to his sister. "Stupid mudblood, doesn't belong in Slytherin."

Chloe was quick to elbow him in the side, silencing him immediately. "Oh shut up, Draco."

It's safe to say nothing else was said since the scolding from his sister. As everyone was reeling from the first placement, McGonagall continued, calling the next name.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione walks to the stool, talking to herself.

"See, told you she was crazy, that one." Ron whispers to Harry. All Harry could do is nod, but Jessica heard him as her brother didn't have the most effective whisper around.

"That's not what you were saying on the train." She teases and Ron looks away, focussing back on the hat.

Hermione took her place on the stool and practically jammed the hat on her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "Another Granger, although very different, I see." The sorting hat almost looked eager. "Ahh, right then, mmm, right, okay. Gryffindor!" The hat bellows. She threw the hat off her head and ran to her table, looking utterly thrilled amongst the claps from everyone, the loudest being from Gryffindor.

"Logan Lovegood." The blonde boy from the boat earlier strolled up the steps and plonked his but on the stool.

McGonagall lowered the hat but before it even reached his head the hat cried, "Ravenclaw!"

Logan stood up from the stool and bowed upon hearing the cheers, before hopping down the steps and walking to his gawked at his boldness.

"Chloe Malfoy." Draco pats her on the back before sending her up to the stage, where she then sits on the stool and smiles.

"One of the notorious Malfoys, I see. No doubt where you belong," The hat says. "Slytherin!"

Chloe jumps from the stool and smiles at her brother. As she is walking to the table, she passes Jessica and Stephanie, and whispers 'good luck'. Upon arriving at the Slytherin table, she sits next to Grace who is sitting in silence, awkwardly and smiles.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco grins cockily at Crabbe and Goyle, and then walks like a King to reach the stool. The hat perches on his head and seems to mumble to itself before actually talking.

"Another Malfoy, hmm. Cunning like the rest, no secret where you belong." The hat says. "Slytherin!"

Draco slyly walks over to the table as cheers erupt from the Slytherins. He sits down and glares at Chloe because of who she's socialising with, but she dismisses it.

"Harry Potter." He silently walked to the front, silence throughout the hall with the exception of a few mummers here and there. It made Harry nervous. Before he turned to sit on the stool, Hagrid flashed him a smile, which he gladly returned.

"Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you." The hat rambles on.

"Not Slytherin." Harry continuously whispers, eyes shut.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that, no."

"Please." Harry continues.

"Well if you're sure. Better be...Gryffindor!" Harry's smile grew wide as the Gryffindors jumped up from their seats, clapping and cheering, even the teachers. As he sat at the table and shook hands with a couple of people, his gaze returned to the front, where he met eyes with Dumbledore, who then tilted his cup and smiled.

"Stephanie Potter." Happy for her brother, she slowly approached the stool, smiling at McGonagall before setting herself down. She felt the weight of the hat as soon as it touched her head.

"Potter again, eh?" The hat says. "Courageous and very cunning but, you've also got your wits about you, I see. This is a tough one. Prepare yourselves...Slytherin!"

Everyone gasps, including the teachers. Stephanie instantly smiles but then soon realises as she hops off the stool, that her brother is in another house. Chloe and Grace welcome her but Draco doesn't look so thrilled.

"Jessica Weasley." She looks at Ron nervously, but he just nudges her forwards. She sits on the stool and warily looks up at the hat.

"Oh, another Weasley? Very accomplished and determined, I see, but also sharp-minded. Where to put you." The hat hums in concentration. "Any suggestions?"

She shrugs, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, wait, I've got it!" The hat perks up. "Slytherin, no doubt!"

Jessica's reaction mirrored Stephanie's, her gaze landed on Ron standing in the small crowd before her, he didn't look as happy as she did. That's when it hit her, she wasn't in the same house as her brothers and she was in the house, they despised. She walked to the table, avoiding all eyes until she sat down with Stephanie, Grace and Chloe.

"Oh, so now we have a mudblood and a blood traitor." Draco dramatically says, as he throws his hands in the air to add effect.

"Draco!" Chloe hisses.

"What did you just say?!" Stephanie growls, as she rises to her feet, a dark, deadly aura about her. Draco shrunk back into his seat, beside Crabbe and Goyle, who have also been sorted into Slytherin.

"Ron Weasley." Ron walked away from the decreasing group and had the hat placed upon his head.

"Another Weasley, jeez, we've got enough troublemakers." The hat sighs but continues. "I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

Yet again, the Gryffindors roared in claps and shouts as they welcomed him, he had practically bolted over.

After everyone was sorted, Neville into Gryffindor, among others, McGonagall gained the students attention by hitting her glass gently with her cutlery. "May I have your attention please."

On cue, Dumbledore stands up. "Let the feast...begin."

An amount if food beyond imagination appeared, along with ghosts and floating candles. They all got to know their fellow house members, for better or worse. Some were more happy than others that night.

00

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :) Thanks J, wee gem.

00

With the banquet now over and everyone's stomachs filled to the brim, the food vanishes and the students are left to mingle, the same for the professors. Chloe had remained with her brother but Jessica, Grace and Stephanie had wandered off to their siblings who were all chatting together. Jessicas brothers were luckily all together, and she approached them with a sad face.

"Whats up?" Ron asks, his smile dropping.

Before she could reply, Grace walked between them to get to Hermione and tapped her.

"Can I talk to you?" This was the most serious anyone had seen her.

"Of course." Hermione says, the two sat down at the table.

"So?" Prods Fred, their attention turning back to Jessica. They hadn't noticed that Harry was also preoccupided with Stephanie.

"I don't want anything to change since you all are in Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin." Jessica says, avoiding eye contact.

"Eh?" Was all Fred and Ron could muster.

"Don't be so daft! You're our lovely little sister and nothing will change that." George says as he pinches one of her cheeks and grins.

"I wouldn't go that far but phew, thank goodness." Jessica says, as she wipes non-existant sweat from her forehead.

"Get a load of this!" Harry shouts to his friends. Once he gets their attention, he jerks his thumb at Stephanie. "Doofus, thought I would be upset that she's a Slytherin."

"Huh." Hermione says. "That's weird, Grace was just talking to me like that as well."

"So wait, you were all worried that we would hate you because we're in different houses?" Ron asks, incredulously.

"Well..." Jessica starts, unable to finish.

"Yeah." Grace finishes.

Before anything further could be said, Dumbledore spoke up.

"I wish you all a very good year here at Hogwarts."

00

This is just a mini filler chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

00

"Parseltongue."

The wall began to open to reveal the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

"Wow." Stephanie says, eyes wide in amazement.

"Coooool." Grace says, her jaw practically on the floor.

"This is amazing!" Jessica says, excitedly.

"This, dear 1st years, is the walkway to the Slytherin common room." The prefect says to them. "Now, if you'd like to follow me."

They follow the prefect down the steep staircase, into a dimly lit room filled with furniture corresponding to the Slytherin colours.

"Wow." The three girls say together.

"Meh." Chloe says, not as impressed as she was informed with all the details.

"I expected better." Draco says, as he steps forward by his sisters side.

"Oh, lighten up, Draco." Chloe says, elbowing him.

"No, I like the dark perfectly fine, thank you very much." He huffs, arms crossed.

"Do you always have the attitude of a 5 year old?" Jessica asks, leaning forward to look past the girls.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley." Draco scoffs.

"Draco-" Chloe tries to break in.

"No, she's just some stupid blood-traitor! She doesn't belong here!"

"I hope you have life insurance because you're going to bloody well need it, when I get my hands on you!" Grace shouts, ready for battle.

"Grace, he's not even worth it." Jessica says, holding her back.

"Yeah, he's all bark no bite." Stephanie adds, glaring at the blonde demon child.

"I'm not worried about you, stupid mudblood! And you don't belong here either!" Draco says, before his sister can cut him off.

"Draco! Stop!" Chloe shouts, jumping in front of him, blocking the girls.

"You're for it!" Jessica growls, letting go of Grace and beginning to stomp over. "Stephanie hold her back!"

"More like, I should be holding you back!" Stephanie shouts, from behind.

Before anything can happen, the prefect intervenes. "Enough." Is all he says, before walking off.

"You heard the man!" Pansy shouts, making herself known, swaggering over to Draco and his sister, who are currently arguing. "You owe me one, I just saved your ass." She winks at Draco before sauntering off.

"Ughh, not her again." Chloe sighs.

00

After a lot of forced apologising from Draco, courtesy of his sister, the four girls are now in their selected room. As they are chatting, sitting on their beds, a certain hated person walks in, her two lackeys following.

"This wasn't evidently our choice, everywhere else was full." Pansy snarls, glancing between the three empty beds and the four girls.

"What you staring at?" Stephanie demands.

Pansy completely ignores her and walks over to one of the beds, setting her stuff down and then sits on it, turning in their direction, her gaze fixed on Chloe. Her lackeys, Millicent Bulstrode and Penelope Clearwater copying her actions like trained dogs.

"Shame the company you keep, Malfoy, thought you were better than that. I mean, c'mon, a Weasley blood-traitor, a Granger mudblood and Hogwarts new celeb, Potterella. What would your father say?" Pansy snarks. Before Chloe can even think of replying, Jessica who was unpacking -putting clothes in a drawer- slams the drawer closed and turns to glare at Pansy rather abruptly.

In the most serious tone and facial expression, she says. "Are you having a giggle?"

"Who do you think you are, coming in here all high and mighty, giving your opinion on us, when you don't know a thing about us." Grace snaps.

"I know exactly who I am, my name's Pansy." She says, puffing her chest out, as if she was proud.

"Don't try and act smart." Chloe glares.

"Oh, but I'm not acting."

"If that's your opinion." Stephanie sighs.

"It is."

"It's okay, you're entitled to your wrong opinion." Grace smiles sweetly, mockingly.

"I sure am - wait! Don't trick me like that!"

"She never tricked you, you're just too dense to notice." Jessica says, smugly.

"Pansy, don't ever insult my friends." Chloe says, dangerously angry looking. "I think it would be a benefit to all of us, if you just unpack and go the hell to sleep."

Right enough, she doesn't have a comeback to that and obeys. After they finish unpacking, the four say goodnight to each other and act as though the other three girls aren't present.

"Stupid room. Stupid roommates. Stupid girls." Pansy mutters over and over, eyes closed, lying in bed. well her eyes were closed, until a pillow was hurled at her.

"Go to sleep!" Stephanie hisses, having had enough of her stupid rambling.

"Exactly." The other three agree, eyes shut.

"Who threw tha-" Pansy begins.

"I think you should get your beauty sleep, Pansy." Millicent says.

"I agree." Penelope states.

"Yeah, you're right." She says as she closes her eyes again.

"Beauty sleep? Yeah, right!" Grace snorts, eyes closed. "Sure as hell need to try harder."

"What did you just say?!" Pansy's eyes shoot open.

"She sleep talks." Jessica states.

"Ughh." Her eyes close yet again.

Everyone soon falls asleep, except two. Jessica and Grace are on their sides facing each other, their eyes open and Grace winks. Jessica mimics the action and they both fall asleep as well.

00

Next chapter-classes! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I would like to note that this chapter was written by one of my best friends, she did a great job!

00

There are different types of people in the morning and Chloe, Grace, Jessica and Stephanie convey that. By 7am Stephanie is already up and in the shower, Chloe has gotten out of bed and is trying to get Jessica and Grace up. Jessica has rolled out of bed and is lying on the floor and Grace has pulled the covers over her head and refuses to get up.

"Come on Grace, you need to get up, you too Jessica!" Chloe begs.

"5 more minutes!" Grace whines.

"Oh would you just shut up!" Pansy barks.

"No one asked you, pugface." Grace retorts as she climbs out of bed.

By 8am all the girls are ready for classes, some rather reluctantly.

"Come on, hurry up!" shouts Stephanie as the others lag behind.

"We're coming, calm down." retorts Chloe.

They walk through the dim common room to the stairs to find it blocked by Draco and his lackeys.

"Honestly, I can't believe my sister is friends with them." Draco scoffs, Crabbe sniggering in the background.

"Honestly, I can't believe my brother is friends with them." Chloe retorts while glaring at Draco.

"I mean, c'mon Chloe, what would father say?" Draco questions while smirking.

"Why have you got to have this attitude all the time?" Chloe demands, standing straighter.

"What attitude?" Draco scoffs.

"The one you got from Father of thinking you're better than everyone else, you're not. Having this attitude doesn't make you better than anyone else so stop the facade because it just makes you look like an arrogant twat." Chloe replies, seething. "Now move out of our way."

Draco scoffs and barges past as Chloe walks up the stairs, the girls following behind.

"I can't believe you just said that to him." Grace gasps.

"Well he did have it coming." retorts Jessica.

"He's going to need some ice for that burn." Stephanie replies.

"Forget about him guys he's not worth it, come on, I'm getting hungry now!" Chloe says as she leads the girls away from the dungeons to the great hall for breakfast.

Once they reach the great hall they find it already full of students and teachers alike.

"Mmm, smells good." Grace sighs as she breathes in the smell of all the food.

"Let's find a seat." Jessica says as she walks over to the Slytherin table and sits down, the girls following suit.

They all begin to fill their plates and are talking about what subjects they think they'll have today.

"I hope we have potions today." Chloe says, excitement radiating off her. "My godfather is the potions professor and he's also our head of house!"

"No offence Chloe, but your godfather could do with washing his hair." Jessica retorts, looking at the greasy haired potions professor making his way up the table handing out timetables.

"I know, you don't have to tell me." Chloe laughs.

"Miss Chloe Malfoy, Miss Grace Granger, Miss Jessica Weasley and Miss Stephanie Potter." Snape mutters and gives them their timetables.

"Thanks, professor." the girls say in unison.

"Oh, we've got defence against the dark arts and potions first." Stephanie says.

"Fred and George told me that the defence teacher isn't right in the head, they said he's always nervous and that his classroom reeks of garlic." Jessica says.

"Yeah, he looks weird with that turban, what does he even wear it for anyways, it can't be religious reasons surely?" Grace questions, looking at her defence teacher.

"Let's go before we're late to our first class." Stephanie says as she gets up from the table.

"Merlin, you sound like Hermione." Graces laughs as the girls follow Stephanie out of the great hall, all but Chloe turning and waving to their siblings.

They arrive at the defence classroom to find students already there, including Draco.

Draco looks at Chloe, scoffs and turns to talk to Parkinson.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asks, seeing the hurt in Chloe's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chloe says, voice breaking slightly.

The door to the classroom swung open to reveal the professor and the reek of garlic (Fred and George weren't wrong).

"Hello, ch-children. I'm p-professor Q-Quirrell, I'm y-your d-defence p-professor." Quirrell stutters while most of the students can't hold back their sniggers.

The students follow the professor into the classroom and the Slytherins sit on the left and the Gryffindors on the right. Ron, Hermione and Harry saying their hellos to the girls as they walk past.

"I'll ask again, are you okay?" Jessica questions as she sits next to Chloe who has her head on the desk.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chloe says without lifting her head off the desk.

"No you're not, is it Draco?" Jessica says, wishing she hadn't as she sees the hurt in her friends eyes when she lifts her head from the desk.

"Yes! I mean I don't get why he's being like this, he's the one in the wrong here, not me, yet he treats me like dirt and talks to pugface Parkinson." Chloe says, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Chloe don't let him make you feel this way, he isn't worth it, as you said he's the one in the wrong here, not you. He'll be the one to apologise not you and anyway you have us." Jessica says sympathetically as she pulls her friend into a hug.

"Thank you." Chloe replies

"You're very welcome and besides I completely understand stubborn brothers, I mean I have 6 of them." Jessica laughs, getting a laugh from her friend in return.

"She's right you know, Hermione can be stubborn too when she wants to be." Grace says, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, Harry never spoke to me for a week once just because I got a better mark than him on a test in muggle school." Stephanie says.

00

The rest of class flew by and soon enough they were in the potions classroom in the dungeons.

"I will be your potions professor, professor Snape." Snape mutters, walking around the classroom.

"I will not tolerate any idiotic behaviour in this classroom and I expect you all to be paying attention. Yet I see some of us think that paying attention doesn't apply to them, Mr Potter."

"Potter, tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"Erm, I don't know sir." Harry replies, refusing to break eye contact with the potions professor.

"Hmm, thought not. Tell me, where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"I don't know that either." Harry says, turning a shade of magenta.

"I gathered. Finally, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know." Harry huffs, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"If I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood I will get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. You would look in the stomach of a goat to find a Bezoar and there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." Snape says as if reciting from a textbook.

"Well why aren't you writing all of this down!?" Snape demands.

There was a mad rush among all of the students to get out their quill and parchment.

Unlike the others, last lesson began to drag.

"Ugh, why is this taking so long?" Grace whines.

"Why did they let a ghost teach, he's so boring." Stephanie says, resting her head on her hands.

"Fred and George said that he went for a nap in front of the fire in the staff room one day and got up to teach the next day as a ghost and has been like that ever since. They say he probably hasn't even noticed." Jessica laughs.

"The more he drones on, the more I want to bang my head off the desk." Chloe sighs putting her head on the desk.

Just as the girls were nodding off to sleep they heard the drone of professor Binns say "class dismissed".

Thanks for reading! Fluff next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Get ready for some fluff!

00

The day after their first day of classes, the girls had busied their selves during their spare time. Grace Granger, writing her stories, imagination running wild. Chloe Malfoy, sulking in the dorm room. Stephanie Potter, with her brother and his friends. Lastly, Jessica Weasley, in the library. Professor Quirrell had mentioned something in Defence Class that piqued her interest, so she was currently in the library looking for a specific book. She had asked the librarian for an idea on what books, she gave her the name of a specific one but Jessica had immediately regretted even talking to her in the first place. Madam Pince, the librarian, had warned her gravely of the consequences of damaging any books, she was a bit attached if you asked Jessica.

She walked down the isle the book should be in and scanned over the shelves of the long, stretched isle. Her heart drops when she spots the wretched book...on a shelf...a very high shelf...the top shelf, that she can't possibly reach because the bookcases are so tall and long. She goes on her tiptoes and tries her best to reach for it several times, failing miserably. During her struggles, she failed to notice an older boy a little down the isle, a Hufflepuff, cringing at her attempts, especially when she fell forward slightly, nearly smacking her nose. He sighed and then smiled, inwardly laughing at her inability to give up, truth is, he admired it. He moved closer a little in her direction, not enough to make her notice and then used his wand to get books down from the top shelf, books he didn't even need. Every so often, he glanced her way, each time, hoping she would notice. However, he was completely thrown off guard and gobsmacked when he watched her climb up the bookcase, using the shelfs as steps. She was about 3/4 of the way up when she tried to reach for the book but her feet failed her, slipping from a shelf, sending her in direction of the hard floor. Her eyes clamp shut, waiting for the pain to come. Her eyes open slowly when she stops falling, with something wrapped around her, having expected to collide with the floor.

She gasps, eyes wide when she looks her saviour directly in the eyes. The Hufflepuff boy had reacted quickly when he saw her falling and had successfully caught her, much to both their relief. The something she felt around her were his arms as he was holding her princess style. She had never been this close to a boy before, well not including her brothers, that is.

She was a stuttering mess. "Tha-thank y-you!"

He set her down, his hands lingering around her waist longer than needed, making sure she was steadied. Then the young boy introduces himself, holding his hand out. "I'm Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you."

She takes his hand without hesitation, having recomposed herself. "Jessica Weasley, it's a pleasure."

"Trust me, the pleasure's all mine." He grins, extremely boyishly. She blushes violently. "I was trying to help you, but seems I failed because you didn't notice." He laughs.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't notice." She laughs, as well.

"No worries, just didn't want to say anything in case I annoyed you."

"You certainly wouldn't have but thanks, that's extremely sweet."

He smiles. "So, what book were you after?"

She points to the dreadful book. "That one."

"Okay." He uses his magic to get it down and then holds it out for her. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She reaches for it and when she does, their hands brush each others. Both can't help but notice the warmth of the others. Majorly blushing, they both pull back in lightning speed.

After a silent moment, Cedric breaks it. "So, Weasley huh?"

"Yup." She says, proudly.

"That must keep you on your toes." He teases.

"It certainly does." She laughs.

The two sit at one of the tables and talk for ages in the library, mostly about Quiditch, as Cedric has to go to training. Cedric is a boy the year above her, a charming young boy.

"I better get going." He says, standing from the chair.

"Okay." She smiles, standing as well.

She watches his retreating figure. Before he reaches the door, he looks over his shoulder and waves. "See you around, shorty."

"See you around." She smiles, but then snaps out of it. _He just called me shorty! He's not that much taller! Well, maybe he is...but that's not the point!_

00

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

00

Before bed, the girls were all sat on Chloe's bed to talk, so Pansy wouldn't eavesdrop.

"You'll never guess what happened today, guys." Jessica says, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What?" Chloe asks.

"I'm intrigued." Stephanie says.

"Well..." Jessica starts, trailing off.

"Spit it out." Grace says.

"I...I..." Jessica says, trying to find the right words.

"Did I stutter?" Grace asks, impatient.

"I met a really cool boy today!" Jessica rushes out.

"WHAT?!"

Jessica told them the events of what had happened earlier, obviously being interrupted the whole time.

"Omg!" Chloes gasps.

"That's so sweet!" Grace says, you could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"What did he say when he left?" Stephanie asks.

"S-see you a-around, s-shorty." Jessica stutters.

"Didn't ask for a remix." Grace says.

"Ohhhhhhh! Savage!" Chloe giggles.

"Shorty?" Stephanie asks, stroking her chin.

"You're the tallest out of us all!" Chloe says.

"Exactly!" Jessica manages out, blushing.

They all laughed and Pansy glared from her bed, with her two lackeys.

"Keep quiet, you rodents." She sneers from across the room.

"You know, you're stench is stinking this room out so much that I'm finding it hard to breathe." Chloe says, pushing her glasses up, mockingly with a grin on her face.

"You know you're a bitch." Pansy snarls, running out of insults quickly. In her experience, she had never dealt much with people talking back, this was new.

"I've made my peace with it." Chloe states, smugly.

"You're one to talk." Stephanie says, arms crossed.

"Oh reall-"

"Just stop, you can't win, Parkinson." Grace says, turning back her attention to the girls. They followed in suit and got back to talking as Pansy just huffed.

That night, they stayed up gossiping and telling stories, becoming closer to each other before finally giving up and going to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

o-o

In the morning, they had repeated yesterdays actions, going to classes and behaving, well mostly. When it came to dinner, the four girls entered the hall. They caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione with Fred and George, who were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, four spare seats across from them.

"Aww, they managed to keep us seats." Stephanie says. They headed towards the table.

Jessica sat across from Fred, Grace sat across from George, Chloe sat across from Ron and Stephanie sat across from Harry with Neville sitting across from Hermione.

The four girls practically slumped into their seats and the others immediately sensed the gloomy atmosphere.

"What's up?" Ron asks, concerned. Their reply came out as grumbles.

"English, please." George laughs.

"Snape gave us into trouble." Grace says from across from him.

"Are you seriously still not over that?" Harry asks, laughing.

"Of course we aren't!" They chide together, glaring at them because they're laughing.

"What did you even do?" George asks, curiously.

"Nothing!" Jessica says with attitude.

"Oh hush, sassmaster." Fred says, but then adds. "Really, what did you do?"

"We were caught talking." Grace says, arms crossed, huffing.

"Is that it?" Fred and George burst into fits of laughter, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It's not funny!" Stephanie shouts over their laughs.

"Exactly!" Chloe adds.

Jessica looked up, ready to retort but was cut short as her eyes met with _his._ Cedric. He smiled at her and she smiled back, looking past Fred to do so.

Grace caught her smiling and elbowed her. "Is that him?"

Brought back to reality, Jessica stutters out, "H-huh?"

"Don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about." Grace whispers. When her eyes locked with Cedric's, he immediately went back to talking. Grace grinned. "No need to answer."

"I-I-" Grace laughed at the state her friend was in.

"What did we miss?" George questions her, quizzically. The two girls found that everyone was staring at them, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Oh nothing." Grace says, laughing one last time.

"That reminds me," Jessica looks around the hall. "where's pugface?"

"I haven't seen her." Stephanie says.

"Me neither, she was gone before us, this morning." Chloe adds.

"Pugface?" George asks the question that's on everyone's mind.

"Parkinson." Grace states, grimacing at the very thought of her.

"That makes sense." Harry says. They share a laugh at the nickname.

"We need to talk to her. She keeps leaving the room a mess." Jessica says, having gave up on looking for her.

"Maybe we should tell her off? Teach her a lesson?" Chloes suggests, the Malfoy in her surfacing.

"Then she won't as much as bitch." Stephanie adds.

"May-" Jessica starts but is immediately cut off by Grace, who has a huge grin on her face.

"Or," She smiles, her hands under her chin. "even better."

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione questions her sister. The group had been tentatively listening.

"We prank her." Grace's grin widened, if that was even possible.

"Personally," George grins. "I like this one."

"Ughhh." Hermione groans. "Don't encourage her."

"All in favour-" Stephanie starts.

"Aye." They all chimed in.

"Well, I think that settles it." Stephanie says, lamely.

"So, what are we going to do to her?" Jessica asks.

"Sorry sis, but leave this to us 3 pranksters." George says.

"We can handle it." Fred adds.

"3?" Chloe questions.

"Don't be stealing our friend!" Stephanie says.

"No, I agree." Jessica states, arms crossed.

"Huh?"

"We should let this one run its course." She replies.

"But-"

"Shhh!" Jessica hushes them, then adds with a smile on her face. "I'll explain later."

The remainder of dinner consisted of Fred, George and Grace talking (mostly about pranks) and the others doing the same. Later, before bed, Grace went to the toilet to brush her teeth and came back to find Stephanie, Chloe and Jessica talking in hushed voices and laughter, while Pansy and the other two were having a conversation while getting into bed. When she was noticed the, their talk immediately stopped and they just stared at her.

"Night." She grumbled, scurrying over to her bed and pulling the covers over her. The others shared glances and then a look that said 'talk in the morning'.

Let's just say that not everyone had a good sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JESSICA, CHLOE AND STEPHANIE'S P.O.V OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE

"I'm just going to brush my teeth, guys. Be back in two." Grace announces, leaving the room.

"Right." Chloe says firmly, glaring at Jessica.

"Quick! While she's at the toilet." Jessica says, signalling them over to her bed. They rushed over immediately, huddled.

"C'mon, you've been leaving us hanging since dinner!" Chloe states in a hushed voice, still aware that Pansy was in the room.

"We need to know." Stephanie adds.

"It's about dinner." Jessica says. The two girls just gaped at her.

"Well, duh." Chloe mocks.

"Well done, Sherlock." Stephanie laughs.

"I wasn't finished!" Jessica huffs, crossing her arms.

"Well go on then."

"I noticed that at dinner, sparks may have been flying." Jessica grins.

"With who?!" Stephanie demands.

"I think I know!" Chloe smiles.

"Grace and George!" Jessica squeals.

"Ahhh!" Stepahnie squeaks.

"Knew it!" Chloe says, grinning.

"We so need to set things up!" Jessica says.

"Yeah, but you need to remember that they haven't even known each other that long." Chloe states.

"We know!" The other two say at the same time.

"Trust me. I know my brother and I've not seen that look before." Jessica smiles.

"It's not like we'll be rushing things anyways, we'll just be slyly helping out." Stephanie adds.

"Hey! I never said I was against it! It'll be fun." Chloe grins, and then the three burst into evil fits of laughter. That's when they noticed her. They stopped immediately and stared as she stared back.

"Night." Grace grumbles, and they watch her silently rush to her bed and bury herself in the covers. They looked at each other guiltily, sharing a 'talk in the morning' look.

Between guilty consciences and sick feelings, not everyone got to sleep that night.

Thanks for reading. Fluff ensured next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I apologise, this chapter is a disaster because I got logged out before I could save, so this is basically a more rubbish version, sorry.

0-0

When Chloe, Jessica and Stephanie awoke, Grace's bed was empty and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, tiny tot! Where's your loser friend?" Pansy asks, eyebrows raised in genuine confusion.

"Awful nosey, aren't you? And please refrain from calling me that." Chloe replies, turning to her two friends.

"Tiny tot?" Jessica laughs, leaning on her shoulder with her arm.

"Need I remind you that you were recently nicknamed 'shorty'." Chloe asks, shrugging Jessica's arm off.

"Bigger question at hand," Stephanie says, gaining their attention. "where's Grace?"

"Good question." Chloe says, inwardly thinking.

"There was no trace of her when we got up." Jessica says.

"I'm worried." Chloe sighs, wearing a worried expression.

"I feel guilty." Jessica says, concern lacing her voice.

"Me too." The two agree.

"I think we should get ready and go to breakfast, she'll be there." Stephanie says, keeping a level head.

"Yeah, you're right." They grumble.

The trio got ready and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to catch sight of their friend. They scanned the hall and noted that Grace wasn't at the Slytherin table, nor the Gryffindor. Noticing their usual empty seats at the Gryffindor table, they walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys!" The four say, happily.

"Hey guys." The trio say back, not so happily.

"Where's George?" Jessica asks Fred, having noticed the empty seat across from where Grace would sit.

"Ah, don't worry, he usually skips breakfast." Fred reassures his sister.

"Where's Grace?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"Good question." Stephanie says.

"Don't tell me you've abandoned her!" Harry gasps.

"No! It's not like that!" Jessica shouts.

"We wouldn't do that!" Chloe exclaims.

"She was gone before we got up this morning." Stephanie states, slouching.

"Has something happened?" Ron questions.

"Well..."

The girls told the story of the events of the night before, highlighting that it was a misunderstanding and how important it is that they find her.

"Don't worry." Hermione says. "She wouldn't miss her education, you'll see her next, in class."

"I hope so." The three mumble.

0-0

Grace woke up before the others, and she was kind of glad. She wanted to escape. To get out of the room. So, she got up and got ready as quietly as possible. She headed to the door, taking her stuff with her as she planned on skipping breakfast and heading to class as soon as it was time. She was breaking the rules, so she was quiet and careful in where she headed. She knew the library would be locked but it was worth a shot, it was her only escape after all.

She tried the handle and to her surprise, the door was unlocked. She was cautious when entering because she was breaking multiple rules and because she was wary of the fact that the door was unlocked. She looked about after closing the door and it seemed empty. Maybe Madam Pince forgot to lock it? She silently walked over to a table, pulling a chair out and putting her stuff down. Because she had her head burried in her arms on the table, she failed to notice the figure who moved towards her.

"Hey." If she could, she would've screamed but because she knew she'd be in trouble if she got caught, it came out as a squeal.

"George." Grace growls out, he had frightened the wits out of her by saying her name in her ear. She didn't even know he was here to begin with.

"Grace." He grins, as she turns her head to glare at him, they're noses practically touching.

"What are you doing here?" Grace asks, dropping her glare and looking away.

"That's my line." He replies, siting across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." She says, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay." He laughs. "I usually come here in the mornings, before everyone gets up."

"Guessing you're the reason this place is opened then?" She questions, already knowing the answer.

"Yup, I always break in." He grins, but then points a finger at her. "Don't tell anyone."

She puts her hands up in surrender. "I won't."

They both try to look serious but end up in fits of laughter.

"Soooo." George drags out.

"So?" Grace, obliviously questions.

"Your turn."

"Aww, oops." She laughs.

"Go on." He prompts.

"I got up early before everyone and thought I'd try my luck here, luck was on my side for once." She says simply.

But he could tell she was skipping the important parts. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you get up and come here? Why didn't you just stay at your dorm? You could get in trouble." He says, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Because..." She trails off.

"Because?"

"I think I'm going to go get a book." She says, abruptly standing up. As she walked past him, he caught her arm at the elbow, gently stopping her.

"Don't avoid the question." He says, concerned. " You can talk to me."

He lets her go and she returns to her seat. "It's happening again."

"What is?"

"Before coming here, I was always cast out and alone. It didn't matter how much I was reassured, I still felt unwanted and paranoid." She avoided his gaze at all costs. "I thought that coming here, I would get a clean slate. It seems my past is catching up with me. I feel insecure."

This surprised him, he never took her as one to feel like that. "What exactly has happened?"

She explained to him about the night before, tears streaming down her face and he listened silently the entire time. He never said anything, he just sat staring at the table until he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her up and he sat on her seat, pulling her onto his lap into a hug, her eyes wide.

"It does sound bad, but I think you should talk to them, let them explain themselves. I think this may just be a big misunderstanding. I know for sure that my sister wouldn't be like that." He whispers in her ear, making her cry more and hug him back. "There's no other logical explanation because everybody loves you!"

"Except most of the Slytherins." She weakly laughs.

"Eh?" He questions.

"Apparently I'm not worthy of being in their house because I'm a 'mudblood'." She sniffles.

"Stupid Slytherins!" He growls out, but before he can say anything else, she speaks again.

"I think you should know that Jessica is being called a 'blood traitor'." She says, into his chest.

"They are so for it!" He fists his loose hand, but then calms. "They deserve to be pranked."

She giggles. "They certainly do."

He smiles. "Rebel, breaking the rules."

"I needed an escape." She says, simply.

"What were you intending to read?" He asks.

"A good romance story." She says, with a straight face.

He laughs.

"Hey! I'm a sucker for romance." She laughs.

"C'mon, follow me." He laughs, standing up. "I know a good one."

"How would yo-" She starts, following him.

"I only come here for ideas, for pranks." He buts in.

"Sure." She stifles a laugh.

"I do!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She sniggers.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles, but smiling.

After finding her the book, George picked one for himself and they sat at the table. Grace read, while George pretended to. In actual fact he was watching the many expressions that crossed her face. Suddenly, a thought hit him like a tidal wave.

"Here." He tossed her snacks across the table.

"These are your."

"I've got more, plus you'll be hungry from skipping breakfast."

"Thank you, George." She smiles at the ginger boy across from her, he smiles back. Her facial expression becomes one of bewilderment. "You do know that your book is upside down?"

He looked down immediately and then shot his head up. "It's more fun to read upside down."

"Whatever you say, weirdo." She laughs.

0-0

Jessica left breakfast early, she had too much on her mind. She took to walking the halls aimlessly and maybe, just maybe, come across Grace. When she had left the hall, she had failed to notice someone slip out behind her. Tears were threatening to fall, she had to get somewhere out of sight. She picked up her pace so quickly that she dropped her quill. She turned to pick it up, her eyes focused on it as she bent down. She gasped when another hand beat her to it, his hand was around the quill, while hers was around his. She looked up, already knowing who it was.

"Cedric." She says, pulling her hand back.

"Hey." He smiles, taking her hand in his, opening it and placing her quill with the other hand in it. Without saying a word, he drags her to an empty classroom by the hand. He pulls a chair out and she sits, he then sits next to her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, trying to sound convincing.

"I'm not daft, I know you're upset." He says, looking her dead in the eyes. "You would've been in tears if you hadn't dropped your quill."

"I-I'm fine." She says.

"You don't have to lie to me. You don't always have to be strong." He says, taking her hand.

She breaks down, she felt awful. He hugs her while she cries into his chest. "I don't want you to think I'm weak."

"Not in a million years, shorty." He whispers, rubbing her back.

Once she had recomposed herself, she explained what had happened and that she felt horrible because she hadn't seen her smaller friend to explain. He gave her his input and advice, reassuring her that everything would be fine because they were best friends and that it was just a misunderstanding.

"Thank you, Cedric." She smiles at him.

"Anytime, shorty." He smiles back, ruffling her hair.

They spend the rest of their time before class talking about random things. They never realised how much they had in common and how weird and wonderful each other is.

0-0

If you ship Dramione and love a good read, then I recommend The heart wants what the heart wants by DracoLuciusMalfoy1980!


	12. Chapter 12

0-0

To make her feel better, George had gone into explaining why he and his brother loved pranks so much and stories of their previous schemes, this of course had her in fits of laughter.

"Mission complete." He announces, randomly.

"Huh?" Grace asks, confused.

"You're back to being happy." He smiles.

"Oh," She smiles back. "A bit hard not to be, you and Fred are geniuses."

"Idiots-" He starts.

"But geniuses." She finishes.

They both look at each other and then burst out laughing, that is until the door to the library opens and a tall figure slips through the door.

"Oh, no." George whispers. "I never realised the time. Although, she's here a little earlier than usual."

"Madam Pince?" Grace whispers back.

"Yeah." George answers. He grabs her hand and quietly leads her to one of the isles in hopes to hide and then escape. "We need to get out of here before she catches us."

"Wait, what about this book?" Grace whispers, holding up the book with her free hand, drawing his attention from the librarian.

"Dammit." He curses. "We'll need to be really sneaky to put it back."

"It's that isle over there right?" Grace asks, pointing to one across from them.

"Yeah."

"You keep watch and I'll run over."

"Okay." He nods, watching her begin to head out of the isle towards the other. His eyes widen when he notices Madam Pince's attention turning their way, he grabs Grace's arm in attempt to stop her. "Wait-!"

Too late. They'd been caught. She was standing in front of them in a matter of seconds, with the two still as statues before her.

"What are you two doing here?" She questions.

"Returning this book, ma'am." Grace says, quickly.

"Is that so? I don't remember you being here before." She says, eyeing the book in Grace's hands.

"I asked my sister if she could get me a book when she was heading here yesterday." Grace says.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"She's quite the bookworm herself, I can see the resemblance." She says, before shaking her head. "You're not aloud to be here, why not return it later?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise." Grace replies. "I've got a mind like a sieve, so I thought that it would be better to return it on my way to class before I forgot."

"How did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked when we got here." Grace rushes out.

"Why did you require Mr Weasley?" She asks, eyes narrowing.

"She didn't know where the library was." George answers.

"You know you're not aloud in here, although, I don't expect anything less from you."

Grace looked at George, he looked proud at the comment and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Well," Grace says, awkwardly. "I'll just put this book back and then we'll be on our way to class out your hair."

"Not so fast, you broke the rules." She says, eyeing the two. "Something tells me there's more to this, but I need to give you detention."

"Aww whit." Grace mumbles, while George just laughs at her reaction. After putting the book back, the two walked over to Madam Pince who was writing their detention slips.

Once she had written the slips, she looked at Grace. "Did you at least enjoy the book?"

Grace was a bit surprised at her sudden question, but what was to be expected books were this woman's pride and joy. "Yes, it was very enjoyable."

"Good, now be off on your way to class." She says. "No need to get into more trouble."

"Yes, ma'am." The two say, leaving the library and walking the halls to their classes.

"Hermione's never going to let me live this down." Grace mutters, walking beside George who laughed. "Hey, don't laugh!"

"Just so you know, I blame you for this." George smirks, nudging her.

"Wait, what?" Grace says, offended. "This was not my fault."

"Not once have I been caught and here you come along and not only get us caught, but detention too." He laughs. She just huffs and crosses her arms. "Wait till Fred finds out that I got detention before him."

"Jeez, you sound so proud." Grace laughs.

"What's not to be proud of?" He grins.

They walk the halls and soon slow down.

"I guess this is where we part, your class is that one on the right." George says, signalling to the closest door to the right.

"Right, well thank you." Grace smiles at him before beginning to walk again.

"Wait." George says, grabbing her wrist, causing her to turn and look at him.

"Yes?" She asks, curiously.

"Remember what I said, don't let this bother you. I'm sure it's not what it seems and is just a big misunderstanding." George says, knowing they would be in her next class. "Knowing my sister, it is. She's got a habit for causing trouble."

"I wonder where she gets it from." Grace sniggers.

"That's not what I mea-"

"Thank you, George. I mean it, I really appreciate it." She smiles and then heads back towards her class again. She looks over her shoulder. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." George smiles and then turns back the way they came to walk to his class.

With one last look over at George before going into class, Grace noticed him going in the direction they had just came from. _Did he just walk me all this way?_ She smiles. _Strange boy._

0-0

Eager to get to class in hopes that her friend shows up, Jessica and Cedric walk side by side down the halls.

"Do you think she'll even be there?" Jessica asks, as they near her class.

"I'm sure she will be." Cedric replies.

"What if she hates me? What if she doesn't accept my apology? What if she doesn't listen to my explanation?" Jessica rambles. "What if-?"

"Enough with the what ifs." Cedric sighs. "Everything will work out, I'm sure of it."

"But-" Jessica starts, as the pair stop before the classroom door.

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, shorty. Don't worry, just explain to her and things will be fine."

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica sighs.

"And don't stress so much - wait, is that a grey hair and wrinkles I see?" Cedric gasps.

Her head whips up in panic and alert before she scowls at the boy in front of her, who is now wearing a huge grin and trying not to laugh.

"So not cool." She lightly laughs. They walk to the door and Cedric watches her stop in the doorframe, turn back and smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." He smiles and starts walking, just before he's out of sight he adds. "Get in there, you'll be fine."

She just smiles, takes a deep breathe and then walks into the class. Noticing Grace already there, she scurries over and sits down next to her.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." Grace replies.

Scanning the room of their Charms teacher Professor Flitwick, Jessica came to the conclusion that their two other friends were yet to make an appearance. She also noticed the Ravenclaws opposite them and the boy from the boat, Logan Lovegood.

"I haven't seen you all morning." She says.

"Yeah, well...I was busy." Grace replies, she knew they were going to find out one way or another that she had detention with George but she was still mad.

"Busy? Busy with what?" She asks, quizzically.

"Busy being busy." She replies simply.

Before any more was said, Stephanie and Chloe walk and sit with them. Awkward silence passes over the for.

"We're sorry." The three say at the same time, surprising each other.

"Look, it's not what you think." Jessica starts. "In truth we were discussing you and my brother while you were gone."

"We didn't realise what it would look like if you caught us." Chloe says.

"We weren't thinking." Stephanie adds.

"The point is, this was just a big misunderstanding and-" Jessica starts, before Grace cuts her off.

"I understand." Grace sighs. "I guess I overreacted by avoiding you, I just didn't know how to deal with this."

They all look at her bewildered.

"So, do you forgive us?" Chloe asks.

"Only if you forgive me." She smiles.

They all sigh in relief and then pull her into a group hug.

0-0

Once class was finished, the four girls walked the halls to their next class, chatting away, well that is till something dawned on Grace.

"What did you say you were talking about earlier?" Grace asks.

The three girls shared a sheepish look and saved by the bell, were interrupted before anything could be said.

"Hey." The blonde headed boy smiles, walking beside them.

They all glanced at him, sharing curious looks. "Hey."

"I'm-"

"The boy from the boat." Jessica says.

"The boat boy." Grace laughs.

"We really ought to stop referring to him as that." Chloe says, laughing.

"Sorry, try that again." Stephanie smiles.

"Logan," He says. "Logan Lovegood."

"I'm-"

"Oh, I know who you are." He cuts in and then lists them off as he looks at each one in turn. "Stephanie Potter, one of the famous Potter twins. Jessica Weasley, quite the handful of brothers, you have. Grace Granger, no doubt you're a bookworm like your sister. Chloe Malfoy, your brother is a pain in the ass, no offence."

"None taken." Chloe laughs. "It's not like I can disagree."

They all laugh and head off to class, enjoying the idle chit chat.

0-0

When it came to lunch time, there was a large uproar.

"What do you mean you've got detention?" Hermione practically screams.

Their siblings had kept them seats again, although they regret the decision to sit there now. Well, Grace anyways.

"Please don't kill me." Grace says, her hands raised in defence.

"We've hardly started school and you've already gotten into trouble!"

"What did you even do?" Harry smirks, clearly amused.

"Yeah, this is news to me." Jessica says.

"You never told us!" Chloe adds.

"If it's any consolation, Hermione," George says, before Grace replies. "I have detention too."

"Wait, what?" Fred gasps, evidently shocked. "What? Where? When? How? Why? Traitor."

"Doesn't surprise me." Jessica and Ron mutter at the same time.

"Calm down with the questions Fred." George shushes his twin.

"Yeah, don't be offended." Grace says. "Settle your kettle, it's not like he pulled a prank or something without you."

"Wait, how would you know?" Jessica raises her eyebrows, as Fred sighs in relief.

"Because we have the same detention." Grace says, trying to avoid the situation and questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asks.

"I broke into the library this morning, she came in not long after, I scared her, we talked, read some books, then got caught when we tried to hide from Pince." George explains short and bluntly.

"What were _you_ doing in the library?" Fred questions, with a scoff.

"Skimming through books prank related for some ideas." He answers simply, as if rehearsed.

"Bigger question at hand here," Jessica wriggles her eyebrows, suggestively. "What were you two doing alone in the library?"

Grace and George looked at each other from across the table and then erupted into laughter.

"What?" Hermione demands.

"What are we missing?" Chloe asks.

"Oh nothing." Grace says, in a sing song voice.

They all just huffed in response and then changed the subject, trying and failing to act as though they were not bothered by not knowing.

Grace looked over at George sat in front of her, across the table, and at the same time they winked and then smirked.

0-0

"Come on," Hermione says. "We better start heading for class."

"Hermione." Grace groans. "We've only just finished lunch."

"Yeah, it won't take us long to get there." Chloe agrees.

"Yeah, calm it." Stephanie laughs.

"Like you're one to talk." Harry laughs and then immediately raises his hands in surrender as she looks close to killing him.

"Are you forgetting that the last time you were in Potions-" Hermione starts.

"You ended up in Snape's bad books." Ron finishes.

"Oh, yeah." The four groan, earning laughs from the rest.

"Better do as you're told." George teases, nudging Grace's leg with his foot.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be joining these two twats in detention." Fred snorts.

"Hey!" Grace and George shout.

"He's not wrong!" Chloe laughs.

"Hurry up already." Hermione moans, standing up. "And Grace, keep your mouth shut this time, please."

"Yeah, yeah." She mutters.

"That goes for you three as well." Hermione says, walking to the door.

"Jeez, she's so uptight," Ron says. "I can't stand it."

"Watch it or there'll be one less Weasley walking about." Grace glares at Ron, before standing up.

"Is that a threat?" Ron asks, slightly ashamed but trying to hide it.

"No, it's a promise." She says, walking to the door after her sister.

"That's you told!" Fred and George shout, while the others laugh and then they all stand and follow after.

"That'll teach you to talk about her sister like that." Chloe snickers.


	13. Chapter 13

0-0

"Hey!" Grace turns and the others turn around to see Fred and George behind them.

"Hey." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chloe, Jessica, Stephanie and Grace greet.

"What are you at now?" Fred asks.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione replies.

"Really?" Ron says. "Why don't you just call it 'Defense' or 'DADA'?"

"Because...!" Hermione strays off, going red in the face.

"That's what it's called." Grace finishes, staring Ron down, while the others watch tentatively.

"But you call it 'Defense'-"

"Do we have to have another talk?" Grace asks, glaring at him.

"N-no!" Ron shivers, turning to Hermione. "Call it what you like, Hermione."

"O-okay." Hermione says, as they start walking again. Ron and Harry lead in the front followed by Chloe, Hermione and Stephanie who were all laughing at what had happened, then Grace and Jessica and finally Fred and George just behind the two. While the others in front were busied with their own conversations, without tearing their gaze from in front of them, Grace and Jessica fist pump perfectly.

"How'd you do it?" Jessica asks, grinning at the other slightly smaller girl.

"What d'you mean?" Grace grins back.

"How-"

"How did you get our brother to bend at your will?" Fred asks, laughing.

"Yeah, it's the first time I've seen him like that." George says.

"Considering he grew up with you two, it's a surprise you scare him." Jessica adds, laughing.

"I'm not scared!" Ron protests from the front.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." George says.

"So really, how did you do it?" Jessica asks again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Grace says, innocently.

"Don't act all innocent!" Fred laughs.

"What can I say, we small people are scary." Grace says, simply.

"What did you mean by talk?" George asks.

"You don't want to know." She answers.

"Trust me, we do." Jessica says.

"I may have told him to watch himself and be nice to my sister."

"Yeah, right, as if that's all you said." Jessica nudges her. "I know you."

"Believe what you want." Grace grins.

"Oh yeah!" George says, as they approach the Quirrell's room. "I nearly forgot, McGonagall said we don't have detention until after Halloween."

"Really?" Grace asks.

"Yip," He smiles. "Something about settling in, enjoying Halloween first and then dealing with it."

"Oh, that's nice, I guess?" Grace says, quizzically.

"Truthfully, she's nice although, she acts pure strict." Fred says.

"Right." Grace smiles. "I'm sure you'd know this as your pranks are popular with her."

"Yeah, well excluding that part." Fred says, as they reach the door. The others entered leaving Jessica, Grace and the twins.

"She secretly loves it." George whispers as they walk off.

"I'm sure she does." Grace says at the same time Jessica says, "Yeah, right!"

They look at each other and laugh.

"Logan was right," Grace says. "Your brothers are quite the handful."

"Tell me about it." Jessica sighs.

They laugh again as they enter the room.

0-0

With Halloween fast approaching, the four girls found it hard to keep their tempers around Pansy and her mutts. Even more so when the four met her in the halls after dinner.

"Look what we've got here," Pansy snarls. "It's our ugly, idiot dormies."

"Oh, look," Chloe says. "Its Pugface and her mutts."

"There isn't anything relating us to that remark." Pasy scoffs.

"Tell your face that." Stephanie says.

"You're just jealous." Pansy hisses.

"When I see your face there's not a thing I would change," Grace says, before adding. "Except the direction I'm walking in."

"Ohhhhhhh." Chloe shouts, causing the four to burst out laughing.

"Like I said, you're just jealous because I've got good looks." Pansy says, trying to stay calm.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." Grace retorts.

"You don't have a clue what you're on about." Pansy says, embarrassment crawling onto her face.

"You know," Chloe says. "If you're going to be two faced, the least you could do is make one of them pretty."

"You're just in denial." Pansy says, running out of insults.

"Is your ass jealous of the amount of crap that comes out of your mouth?" Jessica asks, becoming annoyed like the rest.

Pansy looks back at her two lackeys for help but they just shrug with worried expressions on their faces, not knowing what to say.

"You stupid blood traitor." Pansy mutters.

"What was that?" Grace demands, none of them noticed the small crowds of people who were left to head to their common rooms.

"Shut up, you're nothing but a filthy little mudblood!" She shouts, earning gasps from the people paying attention. They hadn't noticed but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were heading towards them as Cedric was from the opposite direction, having heard the commotion.

"Just like your sister!" Millicent speaks up.

"I didn't know you could talk!" Chloe gasps, in mock astonishment.

"You're nothing bu-"

"Be quiet!" Jessica shouts, everything became silent instantly.

"Make me." Pansy snarls, straightening up to make herself appear taller.

"Is that a challenge?" Jessica growls.

"It's not like a stupid blood traitor, a mudblood, a princess Malfoy and a famous scarface Potter can do anything." Pansy says to Millicent and Penelope.

"Are you sure about that?" Jessica says, stepping forward and punching her across the face. Of course, they made it to the four girls too late.

"No way." They all mutter, staring at the scene in front of them, Cedric as well.

"Bloody hell!" Ron adds.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy hisses from the floor, where she lay holding her cheek, at the two behind her. "Get your wands!"

"Oh." Was all they reply as they went to get their wands before freezing.

"Uh, uh, uh." Grace says, the three girls walking towards the two lackeys, past a seething Jessica, with their wands already raised.

"Not so fast." Chloe adds, as they stop, standing directly in front of them.

"You better not say anything further about Grace and Hermione or anything about my name," Jessica warns, kneeling down so her face was inches from Pansy's. "Or next time, it won't just be a bloody cheek."

"Jessica, I think you should get back to your common room, don't you think?" Cedric hints, walking into the scene.

Suddenly a bright blonde headed boy marched up to them.

"What are you doing, Chloe?" Draco demands.

"Back off." Chloe growls, not taking her eyes off of Penelope. Draco flinches, not saying any more as Snape approaches them.

"What is going on here?" He asks, no emotion present but a raised eyebrow.

"She called us-" Stephanie starts.

"That blood traitor punched me!" Pansy cries. "And they threatened me and pulled their wands out on us!"

Snape simply scoffs. "Detention, the five of you."

"Wait-!" Jessica and Stephanie start.

"What?" Chloe and Grace finish.

"What about them?" Stephanie asks.

"They've did no wrong doings." Snape says.

"They called Grace and Hermione mudbloods and Jessica a blood traitor!" She shouts.

"Your point is?" He asks, simply.

Jaws dropped, left, right and centre.

"Wait, there's only four of us." Chloe says.

"Mr Diggory is involved." Snape states.

"He didn't do anything!" Jessica shouts at the man.

"Jessica, it's fine." Cedric says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I expected better of you." Snape says, eyeing Chloe.

"I could say the same." Chloe snaps, before walking off, the others in tow.

"He's such a greasey headed, ignorant, stuck up pri-" Jessica mutters, as they walk down the halls, heading to the library so they can stay together a while longer.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah." Fred laughs, putting his arm around his sister.

"To think that we need to sleep in the same room as that roach!" Chloe huffs, causing Fred to put his other arm around her.

"Now, now ladies." Fred laughs.

"She's such a bossy, narcissistic prat!" Stephanie shouts, if possible, steam would be flowing from her ears.

"Try not to kill her tonight." Cedric laughs.

"Er, I've ran out of arms." Fred says, turning to his brother for help. "George?"

"Yeah, yeah." George says, pulling Stephanie towards him and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Good, that should keep you restraint." Fred grins, while George laughs.

"We seem to be missing a trouble maker." George says, looking ahead of them to where Hermione was catching up with her sister, Ron and Harry a little behind.

"Grace?" Hermione questions, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Grace seemed to break out of her trance like state. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine." Grace fake smiles.

"That's not going to work," Hermione says, sternly. "I know you better than you know yourself."

"I know you said that this sort of thing would happen and that I should ignore it," Grace says, looking ahead. "But, it's really hard, it made me angry when she brought you into it."

"Although, I said ignore it," She sighs. "I knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later, you've always been the better one at standing up for yourself and I."

"Well-"

"I'm not done," Hermione laughs and then smiles. "I know I've never really said it but, I appreciate it when you stick up for me, it makes me feel happy."

"Well of course I'm going to stick up for you, Mione." Grace smiles, slinging her harm around her sisters neck to bring her into a half hug while walking.

"Beats being bullied in muggle school, huh?" Hermione giggles.

"Defi-"

"You were bullied in school?" The rest of the group shout, they had secretly been listening in.

"Yip," Grace sighs as they come to a stop. "This is our stop, I guess."

"Try not to rip any heads off." George laughs.

"No promises." Grace smirks.

"And no punching." Cedric adds.

"You're hilarious." Jessica says, sarcastically.

"It's not like we're going to murder anyone." Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"Well," Chloe says. "My brother might be a good place to start."

"This is why I like you, Chloe." Harry laughs.

"Something you want to tell us?" Fred laughs, nudging his arm.

"Wha-No! Not like that!" Harry rushes out.

"We're just messing with you, Harry." Ron laughs.

"Seriously though, behave." Hermione says, firmly.

"Again, uptight." Ron mutters to Harry, earning a glare from everyone but an oblivious Hermione.

0-0

The next day, they were all leaving the Great Hall to head to class.

"Oh, forgot to tell you." Chloe says, earning questioning looks. "We have detention with you guys."

"Really?" Grace asks, enthusiastic.

"Aww, poor Georgie." Fred snickers, nudging his twin.

"Shut it, Fred." He grumbles.

"I feel like Pansy's plotting against us." Grace says.

"Why'd you say that?" Harry questions.

"She hasn't uttered a single word to us, since yesterday." Jessica says.

"Yeah, it's weird." Stephanie mutters.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Cedric says, coming up behind them.

"Not it she's planning a rebellion against us." Jessica replies.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Chloe says.

"Me neither." Grace agrees.

"Come on," Hermione calls. "We don't want to be late."

"Ughhhhhhhh." Ron groans.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

0-0

The group were all sat in their usual seats around the Gryffindor table, bar Chloe because she was sitting at the Slytherin table to try and sort things out with her brother. They were all talking about the incident that had previously occurred earlier in term.

"That's one of the many reasons I hate Malfoy." Harry concludes.

Ron had brought up the subject of Draco stealing Neville's rememberall during Madam Hooch's class a while back and they had ended up discussing the events of that day. Harry had also mentioned that McGonagall had came out and lead him away to talk to her but he never said what. Very secretive.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asks, scanning the Hall.

"I was thinking the same thing," Grace says. "She should be here by now."

"Parvati Patil says she won't come out of the girls bathroom." Neville says, leaning in to them. "She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying."

Harry turned his attention to Ron, who looked back with his gob stuffed innocently, shrugging his shoulders. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What happened?" Stephanie questions her brother.

"Why is she hiding away crying, Harry?" Jessica asks.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Grace growls, her fist slamming onto the table. Without warning, she stands from her seat and leaves the Hall in a quick motion, before anyone can say anything.

"Ron, what did you do?" George asks, they were all staring at the boy now.

Ron just gulped in response.

"I should've known this was your doing!" Jessica shouts at her brother.

Saved by the bell, Quirrell barged through the doors, so Ron did not have to answer.

"TROLL!" Quirrell screams, running to the head table. "IN THE DUNGEON!"

Everyone was focused on him, as he slowed approaching the table.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He shouts, Dumbledore rising from his seat.

Silence. Everyone was tentatively listening and still.

"Thought you ought to know." He mutters, before his eyes roll back and he faints, slumping to the ground.

At that precise moment, a crack of thunder boomed and the Hall erupted into screams. People were jumping to their feet in attempt to escape, running mad.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice resonates throughout the room. Everyone came to a stand still. "Everyone will please not panic."

He looked around briefly before continuing in a lower, calmer manner. "Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

At that everyone started moving again with shouts of 'this way!' or 'follow me!'.

"Gryfindors keep up please and stay alert." Percy says, leading them.

"Gryfindors keep up please and stay alert." Fred mimics in a high pitched voice.

Jessica and Stephanie were walking with them because it had been agreed that because they spent most of their time with the Gryffindors and their siblings, and because they were trustworthy, that they could enter the Gryffindor Common Room as long as they didn't know any of the passwords. The twins had insisted that they come with them as the Slytherin dorms are situated in the dungeons.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry whispers.

"Not on its own." Ron whispers back, brushing it off. "Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes."

Harry pulled Ron back, causing Jessica and Stephanie to stop with them as well as others kept rushing past.

"What?" Ron asks.

"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Harry replies, the two heading back the way they came with Jessica and Stephanie quick on their trail.

"And Grace, my bet is when she left she went to look for Hermione!" Stephanie adds.

They ran through back, ignoring the looks they were getting and rushed down the halls. Harry and Ron abruptly stopped and the two girls bumped into their backs.

"Hey!" Jessica says, rubbing her nose.

"Watch it!" Stephanie says, copying her actions.

"Shh!" Ron and Harry warn, not tearing their eyes away from the sight in front of them.

Jessica and Stephanie peer over their shoulders and gasp. "Oh."

"I think the troll's left the dungeon." Ron mutters, before Harry pulls him and the two girls to the side out of sight.

From there, they watched the troll enter the bathroom.

"It's going into the girls bathroom!" Harry exclaims.

"Well done, Sherlock!" Jessica says.

0-0

"Hermione, please come out." Grace asks, for about the 60th time since she had located her sister. Hermione had been crying in one of the stalls and ignored her pleas to come out.

Much to her surprise, the door opened and Hermione emerged from behind it. Her eyes were covered by her hair and she avoided eye contact as she walked out from the stall.

"Please, talk to me." Grace all but begs.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione started for the door and before she could answer Grace, she froze and fear crossed her face. Grace turned to follow her sister and had the same reaction. Both girls' eyes scanned from beastly feet right up to the towersome creature's head. My, was it ugly. As Hermione backed up, Grace followed suit, the troll following as well. They rushed into the stall behind them and Hermione slammed the door. Not that that did much because the troll swung its bat across the top of the stalls and swiped the wood away. They screamed, lunging to the floor with the remnants of the stalls falling on top of them. That's when Harry, Ron, Jessica and Stephanie barged in. Hermione and Grace pushed some of the wood away from them and locked eyes with the quartet.

"Hermione!" Harry shouts, them running towards the two. "Move!"

"Grace!" Jessica shouts.

The girls scrambled on the floor out from under the pieces of wood that lay everywhere, only to be buried again in result of the troll repeating its earlier actions.

"Ahhh!" Hermione screams.

Harry picked up a piece of wood and launched it at the troll, the others doing the same.

"Help!" Hermione yells.

"Shhh!" Grace shouts. "Don't attract it!"

"Hey! Pea brain!" Ron shouts, flinging a shard of wood, hitting the troll on the head.

"This way you idiot!" Stephanie shouts, as her and Jessica throw whatever they can find at the beast.

Hermione took her chance and her and Grace crawled across the floor past the troll. However, luck was not on their side, the troll looked down and caught them. Grace pushed Hermione from behind and the two hid under the sinks for minor protection.

"Grrr." The troll growls, bringing its large weapon down, crumbling the sinks next to the girls. They screamed.

"Help!" Hermione shouts, clutching a pipe from under a sink.

Harry whipped out his wand and ran towards the troll, grabbing onto the end of the bat and landing on its head. The troll became immediately fixed on getting Harry off and started flailing about. In one attempt, the troll bowed its head down so far that Harry was able to shove his wand up its nose. This elicited faces of disgust from his companions.

"Eww!" Ron says, Hermione scrunching her nose up and Grace laughing.

"He won't want that back anytime soon!" She laughs.

"Do something!" Harry shouts, suddenly being hung upside down by his leg, lifting his head up to narrowly escape the trolls swing of its bat.

"What?" Ron asks, incredulously, arms flung out words at his sides.

"Anything!" He replies, before escaping another hit. Ron looks around puzzled before reaching into his pocket. "Hurry up!"

Having noticed Ron pulling out his wand, Hermione gains his attention, moving her arms in the spell's motion as she speaks. "Swish and flick."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron says, waving his wand in front of him. Suddenly, as the troll tried to hit Harry again, the trolls hand came down empty handed.

"Ooo?" It murmured, confusedly looking up to see its weapon floating in the air above it and then watch it fall down and hit it on the head.

"Cool." Ron says, in awe.

At this, the troll releases Harry from its grasp and wobbles about for a few moments before beginning to fall to the ground. Falling in their direction, Harry and Ron scurry backwards away from the creature as its body makes contact with the floor, dust fluttered in the process. Coughing and wheezing from the smoke, the two girls stand from under the sinks.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." Grace says, looking at the disastrous bathroom.

"Only you would make a joke at a time like this!" Jessica laughs.

"Admit it, you were thinking the same." Grace retorts.

"Is it- is it dead?" Hermione barely manages, as they walk across to the others.

"I don't think so." Harry answers, looking up from the troll to look at her. "Just knocked out."

Harry bends down and grabs hold of his wand and pulls it from the trolls nose.

"Gads!" Stephanie says.

"Ughhh," Harry says, in disgust. "Troll bogies!"

"Gross." Ron says, his face screwing up as Harry wipes it on his robes.

Not two seconds later, McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape rush into the bathroom.

"Ahh!" McGonagall says, hand to her chest in shock. The she turns to Harry and Ron, pointing her finger at the two. "Oh my goodness. E-explain yourselves, both of you."

"Well-" Ron starts, raising his hands.

"What is, is-" Harry says, at the same time.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione announces, all heads turning to face her.

"Wha?" Ron whispers to Harry, his jaw practically hitting the floor as Harry's eyes looked ready to explode.

Jessica and Stephanie shared a look before staring wide eyed at the girl.

"Hermione?" Grace whispers, only to be met with her sisters determined face.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall says, still in shock.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it." She says, firmly. Harry and the Professor shared an unnoticed look. "But I was wrong. If the others hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

As McGonagall spoke, Harry glanced at Snape and some of the others' eyes followed. Snape was quick to hide his bloody leg from view, with a swift flick of his robes.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would've expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am certainly disappointed in you, Miss Granger." Hermione bowed her head, as she continued. "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. For your serious lack of judgement."

The Professor sighed a few times before looking to Harry, Ron and the three girls. "As for you two gentleman and young ladies, I just hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you."

Harry and Ron shared excited smiles, as did Jessica and Stephanie. Grace kept her eyes fixed on Hermione as the girl lifted her head and forced a small smile.

"For shear dumb luck." McGonagall adds, leaving the bathroom. Snape and Quirrell shared awkward gazes but then Snape walked past him in a quick motion.

"Perhaps you ought to go, i-it might wake up." Quirrell smiles, hastily to the group as they leave.

The group headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room in silence. Dumbledore had spotted them in one of the halls and mentioned that it would be a good idea for them to settle down and talk in each others comfort. It felt like forever until they reached Gryffindor Tower, the awkward silence still looming. As much as they dreaded it, they knew they had to discuss what had happened.


	15. Chapter 15

00

Upon stepping into the common room, the group were met with the sight of Fred, George, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Lee.

"Where have you been?"

"You had us worried!"

"What's going on?"

"Whoah, one at a time." Stephanie says.

They all walk over and sit on the couches.

"You missed Percy, he was so flustered." George says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you should've seen it." Fred laughs.

"Trust you two to laugh at our brothers antics at such a time." Jessica shakes her head.

"C'mon, you know what he's like." George says, nudging her.

"Exactly, I expected that from Hermione." Fred says, turning to look at her cautiously.

"It's been...an eventful night." Grace says, also looking at her.

"Care to share?" Lee asks, bluntly.

"Awful nosey, aren't you?" Stephanie teases.

"Hey, what can I say-" He shrugs, before Fred and George finish for him with grins.

"It is his best trait." They say.

"We realised that Hermione was in the toilet and didn't know about the troll." Ron starts.

"We guessed that Grace was with her as well." Harry adds.

"So, that's where you went when you left rather abruptly." George asks.

"I had to clarify who's ass I had to kick." Grace says, and then glances past Jessica to glare at Ron. "Although, my assumptions are mostly correct."

"Why were you hiding in toilet for the day?" Seamus asks, clueless.

"She was crying." Neville informs.

"Wha-why?" Dean asks, all eyes now on the girl.

"I'm off to bed." She says, standing up and heading to the stairs, only stopping once. "Goodnight."

"Night." They respond.

"Idiots." Grace groans, rubbing her temples.

"You really can't read the situation, can you?" Stephanie asks, glaring at the three boys.

"In their defence, I'd be curious too." Ron mutters, all heads whipping to look at him.

"Huh, is that so?" Jessica says, sarcastically while glaring.

"I get the feeling that you're not in the position to say anything, Ronniekins." Fred says.

"No, he is not." Harry confirms.

"We don't actually know that it was my fault." Ron says, timidly.

"Oh, really?" Grace says, casting him a glance. "Please, do share."

"I..." He trails off.

"He made fun of Hermione." Harry clarifies.

"Surprise, surprise." Stephanie says.

"I'll go check on her." Jessica says, standing up from the couch only to be stopped by Grace's arm, earning curious looks.

"Trust me, she'd rather be left alone to sleep it off." Grace says, answering their questioning looks.

"Right." Jessica says, sitting down again.

It didn't take long to fill the boys in on what had happened and in no time, their questions were also answered.

"I still can't believe that Hermione took the blame." Lee says, considerably surprised.

"That's one hell of a sister you've got there, Grace." Fred grins, looking at her.

"You're telling me." She grins.

"And you, throwing things at it." George says, teasing. "So badass."

"Hey, it helped." Jessica pouts.

"I didn't see you there." Harry teases.

"Girls bathrooms aren't my style." George says.

"Yeah, we're not creeps." Fred says, before winking at Stephanie.

"Dude, not my sister." Harry groans, earning laughs.

"Are you okay, though?" Neville suddenly asks.

"Of course." The group reply.

"But you've got some cuts." Dean points out, looking at Grace.

"I'll live," She brushes it off. "Plus, it's nothing in comparison to Boy Wonder here, who might I remind, wrestled a troll."

"Oh yes, how could we forget." Seamus laughs.

"Not that I'm hating this," Stephanie says. "But I think it'd be best if we headed off now."

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Jessica adds.

"Plus, Chloe will be waiting for us." Grace says, before looking at the two girls with a grin. "And I'm just sure Pugface and her lackeys will be quaking with worry by now."

"Of course, I expect nothing less." Stephanie nods, the girls rising to their feet.

"Shouldn't keep the little madam waiting." Jessica laughs, as the boys also stand up.

"She's an experiment gone wrong." Grace mutters.

"A scientific mutation." Jessica nods. The two look at each other dead seriously, before bursting into fits of laughter and fist bumping.

"We'll walk you." Harry says.

"Brother," Stephanie says, putting a hand on her brothers shoulder, looking him dead in the eye. "I don't think you can handle the Slytherin side to us."

This caused them all to laugh, even Harry after a moment of trying and failing to look mad.

"We're big girls, we'll manage on our own." Jessica says.

"Oh, really," Grace grins, nudging her. " _Shorty."_

"I-I-" She stutters, becoming red in the face.

"Don't hurt yourself." Ron laughs along with the others.

"Really, we should be going." Stephanie says, as they had stopped at the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Before _someone_ has a breakdown." Jessica says, meaning Pansy.

"And, really, we should wal-" George starts, before Grace cuts him off.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." She reassures him. "Plus, I don't think the Professors would appreciate you wandering the halls, causing trouble."

"Me? Cause trouble?" He gasps, holding a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "I'm hurt."

"I'm sure you'll survive." She giggles.

"We're at least walking you out of Gryffindor Tower." Lee says, silencing Stephanie, who was ready to retort, with a glare. "After all, you aren't familiar with the route."

Silence.

"True." Stephanie mutters.

"He's got a point." Grace mumbles, as Jessica sighs in defeat.

"Let's go." Harry laughs, linking arms with his sister and pulling her along.

"Oh, God." Stephanie groans. "Happy Harry scares me more than any troll could."

"Dramatic." Jessica laughs.

"That's my middle name, yes." Stephanie says, with a straight face. They finally crack and start laughing.

"Jeez, you'll get us into trouble with those loud mouths." Grace says, from between them, with a hand covering each of their mouths.

"Loud?" Jessica scoffs. "You talk the most out of all of us!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ladies, ladies." Fred tuts.

"Were there always this much paintings?" Grace asks, glancing carefully at each one.

"Huh?" They question, confused.

"They're quite creepy in the dark, don't you think?" She say, eyeing the many hung on the walls.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of paintings?" Ron sniggers.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed behind with Dean, Seamus and Neville?" She teases. "And no, I'm not scared of paintings, that's just daft."

"Then what are you scared of?" George asks.

"Things in the dark, in general." She mutters, continuing with the trek at hand.

"Don't worry, I can assure you nothing will bite." George says, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Not sure we can say the same about things down in Slytherin, though." Fred adds.

"Take Draco Malfoy, for example." Stephanie sighs.

"I feel sorry for Chloe." Lee says.

"It's funny, she's nothing like her brother." Grace says.

"She's far nicer." Jessica adds.

They kept walking through the halls in the dark, chatting and laughing quietly in order to escape being caught.

"Wow, remind me to never come back here." Harry shivers, as the group reach the dungeons.

"Told you didn't I?" Stephanie says, sternly.

"You were warned." Grace adds, grinning.

"How can you not like the dark but survive in Slytherin?" George asks.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that we're surviving." Jessica says.

"It's a pretty dark house, Slytherin." Lee says.

"Just like my soul." Grace jokes.

"Far from it." George says, looking down at her.

"Dark soul." Fred mutters, mockingly. "You're a little darling."

"I'll crack the jokes." Jessica scoffs.

"It is quite the surprise that any of you are Slytherin." Lee comments.

"Not really, just wait till you get to know them." Harry and Ron mutter along the same lines.

"Offensive!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Wait," Grace says, glancing up at George. "What happened to just walking us from Gryffindor Tower?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice." He shrugs, innocently.

Before anything further could be said, the sound of shoes clicking on the stone floor resonated through the hall. Someones shadow appeared turning the corner at the bottom of the hall and the reflexes of the others kicked in immediately. George, who still had his arm around Grace, pulled her to hide in one of the alcoves, followed by Lee grabbing Stephanie by the wrist and the others close behind. They all shuffled in close together out of sight, just in time as Snape roamed the halls, walking right past them.

"Bloody hell, that was close." Ron gasps.

"Snape-?" Harry starts.

"Usually wanders the halls? Yes." Stephanie answers.

"He's a night owl." Jessica says. "Can't blame him, I'm wide awake."

"Lucky for some." Grace mockingly scowls. "I don't even know how I've managed to stay awake for this long, without collapsing."

"That's what you get for staying up late." Stephanie scorns.

"I was not!" Grace objects.

"Were too!" Jessica chirps.

The group slowly emerged from their hiding place and started walking again, more quietly and cautiously.

"Was no-!"

"Oh, come one." Stephanie laughs, lightly. "Even snobface would vouch for us, that you were up late writing."

"You write?" George questions, from his walking place next to her.

"N-no." She quickly answers. Too quickly.

"Yeah, sure." He sniggers.

"At least she's doing something productive, unlike the rest of you!" Fred points out, with a laugh.

"Excuse me, but I am productive." Jessica says, folding her arms. The others nodded their approval.

"Like what?" He asks.

"L-like-" She splutters.

"Watching her crush." Grace says, in a sing song voice.

"H-hey!" Jessica says, in disbelief.

"Oh, so, there's a lover boy?" George teases his sister.

"No." She says, at the same time Grace says. "Yes."

This earned grins from the rest.

"You?" Fred questions Stephanie.

"I do homework." Stephanie says, it being the first thing that came to mind.

"Finds out gossip." Grace says, covering it up innocently through a cough.

"Ughh, another Hermione." Ron groans.

However, this time before Grace can say anything, George instead warns.

"Ron."

"Sorry." He says, going red in the face.

"Oh, Harry." Jessica says, as if just remembering something.

"Yeah?"

"Has your scar hurt at any point?" Jessica asks.

"Well...yeah." He says, hesitantly. "A few times, why?"

"Told you," Jessica says, looking at Stephanie. "You weren't being daft."

"Yours burned too?" Harry asks.

"Yes, a couple of times too." Stephanie says.

"That's rather odd." Lee comments.

"It's weird," Harry says. "The first was when I-"

"Looked at Snape?" Stephanie asks, eyebrows raised.

"So it wasn't just me." Harry sates, more than asks.

Stephanie sighs. "I thought I was going mad."

"Is that why you didn't tell me?" Harry asks and she nods. "That's why I never told you."

"I figured." She replies, smiling reassuringly.

"Er..." Jessica mumbles.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks.

"We didn't get the chance to find out the password." She groans.

"How are we going to get in now?" Stephanie dramatically sighs.

"Don't stress, it's bad for your health." Grace says, looking at the two as the group saw their destination in sight.

"Don't stress?" Jessica asks, incredulously.

"We'll end up sleeping outside on the floor!" Stephanie adds.

"Don't worry," Grace says, simply. "I've got this."

"Huh?"

She walks backwards, in front of the group, facing them. "Watch and learn, ladies." She says clicking her fingers and pointing.

"What is she up to now?" Jessica questions, watching as she approached the guardian of the Slytherin Headquarters.

"Do you reckon Chloe and Draco have made up yet?" Stephanie asks Jessica, as they watch Grace whisper something to the guard.

"Not likely," Jessica replies. "They are far too stubborn to have made up this fast."

"True." Stephanie groans. "I don't know how much of it I can take."

"The glares and atmosphere is not something I enjoy either." Jessica sighs, back.

"What is she doing?" Lee questions, quizzically.

They focussed on Grace again, just in time to see her finish her whisper and winking at them.

"What are you waiting for?" Grace smiles, as the wall opens up to reveal the entrance. "I need some sleep."

"How on earth?" They gape.

"What did you say?" George asks.

"Oh, nothing." She smiles, innocently.

"Sure." Fred looks at her curiously, as were the rest.

"I meant it, we need to make sure Pugface gets some more of that much needed 'beauty sleep'." Grace grins.

"It isn't working and I don't think it ever will." Stephanie comments.

"We sure can't have her missing out on any sleep sessions, it'll be unbearably worse to look at her." Jessica nods.

"Hypocrites." Ron mutters.

"Ron, we aren't Parkinson's friend, nor will we ever be. We don't pretend to be and then upset her. She insults us every chance she gets and we're only returning the favour. It's not like we're being really bitchy about it, we only make a few 'correct' comments here and there." Jessica says.

"She's not wrong, Ron." Harry says, hitting the boys back.

"She called Jessica a blood traitor and Grace and Hermione a mudblood." Stephanie says, clenching her fists. "That's where the line is crossed."

"Buuuuuut," Grace says, putting her hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "We're fine. Plus, she got a well deserved punch, if I remember correctly."

"It was awesome!" George and Fred praise, slinging an arm around Jessica.

"It felt awesome." Jessica laughs.

"Yeah, well next time it's my turn." Stephanie says.

"Hey, get in line." Grace laughs.

"Since when were you the violent types?" Harry questions, a hint of amusement lacing it.

"Since now, apparently." Lee laughs.

"Right, well, we better head back, too." Ron says, brining them back to earth.

"Oh," Fred says. "I guess you're right."

"For a first." George mutters under his breath.

"Goodnight." The boys smile.

"Goodnight." The girls reply, standing in the entrance.

"Don't get caught!" Stephanie shouts after their retreating backs.

"Keep out of trouble!" Jessica adds.

"More like don't cause trouble!" Grace points out, laughing as the two Weasley twins briefly look over their shoulders, to grin.

00

After a lot of explaining, Chloe had been brought up to date with what had occurred and her mind was put at ease from her worrying. They decided to call it a night, heading to their dorm, grateful for the fact that Pansy was out cold.

Small blessings.


	16. Chapter 16

Drarry.y14: Thanks so much for the review! You never know, it may well just happen. ;)

0=0

With a Hogsmead trip fast approaching as well as Christmas, the girls were walking to the library to meet up with the rest of the group. After all, what better way to spend a weekend than with your friends?

"Do you think Hermione would teach me that spell, to fix my house coat?" Chloe asks. She didn't realise that she was going to get growled at for asking a simple question.

"You're what?" Grace asks, glowering at her.

"House coat?" Chloe asks, her voice coming out in a higher pitch.

"Dressing gown." Grace affirms.

"House coat." Jessica states.

"Dressing gown." Stephanie says.

This repeated back and forth, right until they made it to the library and even then it continued, just quieter. They spotted Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Cedric seated around one of the larger tables, tucked out of the way, giving them some much needed privacy. They pulled out chairs for themselves and sat down, still bickering.

"Hey guy-wait, what's going on?" Fred questions, however before anyone answers, Harry and Lee appear from one direction and Logan, the other.

"What did we miss?" Harry asks, the trio sitting down, noticing the still squabbling quartet.

"All I caught was gown and house, I think?" George raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It's because Chloe brought it up." Grace says, crossing her arms.

"Brought up what?" Lee asks.

"She called it a house coat." Stephanie states, also crossing her arms. The statement earner various confused looks.

"And?" Cedric asks.

"They two say it's a dressing gown." Jessica replies. Now it was time for amused looks to cross the rests faces.

"Jeez, that's all?" Harry laughs.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Stephanie scolds.

"It's become quite the serious matter." Chloe nods in agreement.

"What do you call it?" Hermione mutters to Ron. Everyone looked waiting for his reply.

"House coat." Ron says, timidly.

"And you?" She asks Fred.

"House coat." Fred says, grinning at her. "What about you?"

"Dressing gown." She states, firmly.

"Seems we have a war on our hands." Stephanie laughs but then turns to Lee, her tone serious. "What do you call it?"

"Dressing gown." He says, it wasn't like he was lying. This earned him a smile.

"Someone with sense." She laughs.

Grace looked at George and Jessica looked at Cedric, both girls imitating the question through their stern looks of, 'choose wisely'.

"Dressing gown?" George answers, his voice slightly higher, treading carefully.

"House coat?" Cedric says, at the same time, in the same manor.

"Wise choice." The two smile.

"Waah-chhh!" Fred grins, making the sound of a whip, getting his message across to the two bright red faced boys.

"Harry?" Stephanie smiles, knowingly.

"Dressing gown." He smirks.

All heads turned to Logan as he was still yet to answer.

"Logan?" asks.

"Bath robe." He replies.

"No! Thats not an answer." Stephanie sighs, dramatically.

"I don't give a Ravencrap!" Logan says, letting his arms fall on the table.

Silence.

"I don't give a Gryffindamn!" Fred laughs along.

"Well, I don't give a Slythershit!" Chloe adds, also laughing.

They all turned to Cedric expectantly.

"I don't give a Hufflefuck?" Cedric answers, quite unsure. He released a sigh of relief when they all laughed, and then joined in with them.


	17. Chapter 17

8-8

The group had recovered from their argument, after Hermione had told them they were being silly and that they would be chucked out of the library. All their attention was on Harry, as he had informed them that he was going to fill them in on everything.

"I don't really know where to start." Harry says, nervously.

"From the beginning." Stephanie says, placing her hand over her brothers, comfortingly.

"Well, that would be the best place to start." Chloe adds.

"Hmm," He ponders. "At the sorting ceremony, my scar burned when I looked at Professor Snape."

"That's weird, so did mine." Stephanie gasps.

"What?" Lee asks, incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"She thought there was nothing to it." Jessica says.

"Obviously that's not the case." Grace nods.

"And then he picked on Harry in Potions." Ron contributes.

"To be fair, he wasn't paying attention." Chloe points out.

"Well he was, he was taking notes." Hermione says. "It just wasn't like that in the Professors eyes."

"So what else?" Fred presses.

"Then there was the case of the break in, at Gringotts." Harry says.

"What's your point?" Logan asks, not seeing how it corresponds.

"It was the vault Hagrid, Harry and Stephanie went to." Hermione answers.

"I had no idea!" Stephanie exclaims. "I haven't read a single paper."

"When I had that run in with Malfoy, that's how I ended up with Seeker." Harry says.

He had kept it a secret from his friends and surprised them.

"Really?!" Jessica shouts.

"Yep." George laughs at his sisters antics.

"You knew as well?!" Grace gasps.

"Yeah..." He shrinks back.

"Alright, who else?" She demands.

Slowly and tentatively, Fred, Lee, Hermione, Ron, Logan and even Cedric, raised their hands.

Jessica groans, shaking her head at Cedric. "Not you too."

"Well, this hurts." Grace says, holding a hand over her heart, in mock betrayal.

"You'll get over it." George laughs.

Her eyes widen, this time in mock astonishment. "Cut me deep, Georgina."

"Georgina?" Fred snorts, as the others laugh and George goes bright red at the feminine nickname.

"You shut it, Fredette." She adds.

"How manly." George snickers, his brother mimicking his earlier reaction.

"Beautiful, real beautiful!" Jessica laughs, tears in her eyes.

"Jeez, I haven't seen them this speechless since," Ron chuckles, wiping his eyes. "Well, never!"

"Ugh, weesht." They both grumble, hiding their smirks.

"Oh, Stephanie." Harry says, once they'd all recovered.

"Yes?"

"Dad," Harry says, looking her in the eye. "He was the Gryffindor Seeker too."

"Harry! That's wonderful!" She cries, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yeah," He smiles, hugging her back. "I guess it is."

The rest all smile at the two siblings.

"There's another thing." Hermione says.

"What is it?" Chloe asks.

"When we were on the stairs, they moved and we quickly got off before they did so again." Hermione quietly explains.

"We ended up on the third floor." Harry whispers.

"You know, the forbidden one." Ron announces, not so discretely.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry scold.

"You dimwit." Jessica hisses, smacking the back of his head.

"One thing led to another," Hermione continues.

"And we ended up in a room, trying to escape from being caught by Filch." Harry says.

"The door was locked, by smarty pants managed to use a spell to thingy it." Ron states.

"Alohomora." Hermione corrects.

"Right." Ron nods, oblivious to her annoyance.

"It came as a fright when we discovered a massive, and I mean massive, three headed dog, in the room." Harry shakes his head at the memory.

"We only just got out." Hermione adds, shivering just at the thought.

"A gigantic, three headed, dog?!" Grace whisper shouts.

"You're sure you weren't seeing things?" Lee questions, completely baffled.

"Yeah, like that's something three people can just randomly imagine." Logan scoffs.

Grumbles resonated between the group.

"I suppose." Cedric says.

"It is a logical explanation." Stephanie agrees.

"And that's why you're the Ravenclaw." Grace laughs.

"Hermione and her sharp eyes, also pointed out to us that it was standing on a trap door." Harry says.

"So it's guarding something?" Fred asks.

"Precisely." Hermione nods.

"Something tells me, this should be investigated." Chloe says, looking at each person.

"I agree." Jessica nods and so do the others.

"Any objections?" Grace asks, earning a shake of the head from them all.

"Splendid." Hermione says.

"This should be good." Cedric says.

"I never took you for a trouble maker." Jessica laughs, looking at the boy.

"It's quite exhilarating at times." He laughs in return.

"Look at all these rebels." Stephanie laughs, looking at the looks of excitement.

"I'm quite intrigued." George says, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Yeah, right." Grace gives a short laugh. "Only because you get to break the rules."

"Don't act like you're not the same." He counters.

"I never denied it." She says, her hands raised in surrender.

"So," Logan coughs, gaining their attention. "What's the plan?"


	18. Chapter 18

8-8

"Well," Harry asks. "What do you think?"

"Eh?"

"You are the most logical one here after all." Harry states.

"Oh, right." Logan replies. "Well, we need to find out what that three headed dog is all about."

"I still can't wrap my head around it." Jessica says, shaking her head. "I mean, come on, a three headed dog!"

"Me neither," Grace sighs. "I bet it's awesome."

"Awesome?!" Ron exclaims. "It's terrifying."

"Yeah, but that's just you." Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"She's got you there." Lee says, laughing.

"A three headed dog..." Cedric thinks aloud.

"You got something?" Jessica asks, noticing his dazed state.

"Wouldn't a three headed dog be a 'magical creature'?" He asks.

"I'm confused." Jessica says, not knowing what he is getting at.

"We all know someone who loves creatures of all sorts-" Logan starts, before Hermione finishes.

"Hagrid."

"And he was also there with you at that vault." Grace says, looking at Harry and Stephanie.

"That's right." She nods.

"I think it's time we do some snooping and gather information." Logan says.

"What do you propose?" Fred asks.

"As long as we get to pull some pranks." George smirks.

"Calm down, you will." Grace laughs.

"Harry," Logan says, looking at him. "You've got your first Quidditch game coming up in a few days don't you?"

"Oh, yes." He nods. "That's right."

"I think you should focus on that." Logan says, before adding reassuringly, "For now."

"I guess." He mumbles.

"That goes for you two, too." Grace says, looking at the troublesome Weasley twins.

"Ugh." They groan, dragging it out.

"And Lee," Stephanie turns to him. "Aren't you commentating it?"

"Yip." He nods, excitedly. The duo had recently discussed quidditch and the boys love of commentating.

"I think you should also-"

"Sit this one out?" He guesses. She just nods, with an apologetic expression.

"We get it." Fred says, before George adds.

"As long as we at least get kept up to date and small tasks to do so we don't feel too useless."

"Or left out." Lee says.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Chloe smirks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessica asks, also smirking.

"Pranking Pugface." Chloe, Jessica, Grace and Stephanie say, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Jeez, your minds are already connected." Cedric joking tuts, with crossed arms.

"I've got an idea." Ron pipes up. Everyone one stares at him in utter silence with poker faces before erupting with laughter.

"Yeah right." Jessica snorts.

"Don't make me laugh." Fred adds.

"Hey! I'm being serious." Ron huffs.

"Let's hear it." Grace says, after everyone had calmed down.

"Why don't we just wait until after the quidditch match, that way we'll have everyone and won't need to stress about anything." He concludes. Silence and stares.

"Wow." Stephanie gapes.

"I'm impressed." Jessica mock gasps.

"This is the first and last time but," Logan says. "I agree with Ron."

"Just give me a minute to recover." George says, holding a hand over his heart.

"Admit it, you are incredibly impressed." Grace smirks.

"You got me there." He grins, his hands raised.

"Right, so, this makes it easier and more efficient." Hermione says, everyone agreeing.

"I think we should make this out meeting point." Cedric says.

"Definitely." Jessica nods.

"Oh, I didn't realise it was this late." Stephanie says, looking at the big clock.

"I don't even know how you're keeping it together, Hermione." Ron smirks. "It's so unlike you, little miss perfect."

"That must make you little miss idiot the sidekick." Grace says, warningly.

"Miss?!" Ron says, high pitched.

"With the way you're screeching, you'd pass for one." Jessica laughs.

"So," Logan says, gaining their attention. "We'll discuss everything after the Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match?"

Everyone nods in confirmation.

Before anything further could be added, Madam Pince rounded the corner and stopped at the end of the isle.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" She asks, her attention on a large book. "It's quite late."

"We're just leaving." Cedric says politely, standing up and then holding his hand out for Jessica.

"Why thank you." She giggles, taking his outstretched hand, as he pulls her up and then hesitates before letting go.

Grace coughs awkwardly, breaking the silence enforced by the awkward situation.

"Goodnight." They say to the librarian before leaving.

"How many paintings do you think'll shout at us, again?" Grace asks, shivering at the thought.

"Oh, only all of them." Stephanie says, sarcastically joyful.

"Again?" George asks.

"Yip." Grace grimaces. "Our last encounter with those in the dungeons wasn't the nicest."

"Not to mention the confrontation with my brother." Chloe adds, laced with attitude.

"What a prat." Jessica sighs.

"No offence, but Malfoy's a spineless git." Hermione adds, her nose crinkling.

"None taking." Chloe laughs.

Along the way, Logan and Cedric had left. In Cedric's case, rather awkward and silently. Followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron, who were told to head back before they were late by the older boys.

"Em," Stephanie starts. "You do realise you're going the wrong way, right?"

"We're just being gentleman." Lee smiles.

"You know, to make sure no paintings shout at you." George teases, nudging Grace with his arm.

"Git." She mumbles, nudging him back.

Soon enough, too soon in some cases, they'd made it to the Slytherin entrance.

"You still up for that thing?" Lee asks Stephanie, as the trio were readying to leave.

"Of course!" She replies, flashing him a grin.

"Great!" He says clicking his fingers at chest height and grinning.

"Well apparently they hit it off." Grace whispers, sarcastically, this earning snickers from Chloe, Jessica, Fred and George.

"What was that?!" Stephanie asks, referring to what she'd said.

"Wait till I tell your brother!" She laughs jokingly, as Stephanie lunges at her and she dives to the entrance, muttering the password and flashing a quick smile at the others. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" They call back, laughing at the two's antics.

"You come back here!" They could here Stephanie whisper/shout.

"Make sure she doesn't get smothered during the night." George says.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to deal with a depressed brother." Fred teases, ruffling George's hair playfully.

"Speaking of-" Lee starts.

"What happened with you and Cedric?" Fred and George question.

"It was nothing." She murmurs.

They each raise an accusing eyebrow but drop it, knowing it was a girl discussion. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight." Chloe replies.

"Night." Jessica says, finally meeting their eye, only to be kissed on each temple by her brothers. They smile reassuringly, Fred ruffling her hair, before they all head off. The paintings shouting in disapproval of the disturbance.


	19. Chapter 19

Thus is just a filler chapter. Next will be the quidditch match.

0-0

"Wake up!" Stephanie shouts, standing in the middle of the room.

"No." Chloe mumbles, turning over.

Stephanie walks over to Grace's bed and pulls the covers back from covering her head.

"That means you too." Stephanie says. "You can't hide."

"More like I can't escape." She mutters, yanking the covers back.

"Do I need to do everything around here?" Stephanie lets out a frustrated sigh, before grabbing the mattress, lifting it up and tiping Grace out of bed.

"You did not just do that." Grace says, from the floor.

Stephanie just laughs and then turns in Chloe's direction.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She shouts, jumping out of her bed with her hands up in surrender.

Stephanie looks to Jessica, waiting.

"Such a rude awakening." Jessica grumbles, getting to her feet.

"Can't you idiots shut up for once and let me sleep." Pansy hisses. "You woke me up."

"Pot kettle, PP." Jessica says, glaring at the girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Stephanie says, innocently. "I didn't think you'd hear through all that snoring you were doing."

"I don't snore!" Pansy shouts.

"Do to!" She shouts back.

"Do not!"

"Do to!" They all shout, before slipping out the room.

0-0

While they were getting ready, Chloe reappeared from the bathroom.

"Chloe?" Jessica asks.

"Yes?"

"You do realise you've got toothpaste on your shoes!" Grace asks, trying not to laugh.

"Dammit! Not again." Chloe sighs, before joining the others in laughing. This wasn't the first time she'd slittered and it was surely not the last.

"Anyways," Chloe says, after they'd all finished getting ready. "What are you all dolled up for, Stephanie?"

"I-I'm not!" She stutters.

"Yeah, who are you trying to impress?" Grace asks.

"Hmm?" Jessica adds, crossing her arms.

"No one!" She defends, turning red.

"Yeah, right." Chloe says, sarcastically.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Stephanie denies.

"T-T-Today." Jessica says.

"Whatever." Stephanie mutters, changing the subject. "Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20

Quidditch Match Part 1

"I got a Nimbus 2000!" Harry shouts, waving the broom with a huge smile on his face. The group were currently walking to the quidditch pitch before Harry and the twins would have to split off for their game.

"Wow! That's awesome, Harry!" Chloe says, smiling.

"Yeah, you'll do great out there!" Stephanie says, putting him in a head lock and rubbing his head.

"Stephanie, you're embarrassing me!"

"Alright, alright." She says, letting go.

"We should get going before Wood gets into a panic." Fred teases.

"Good luck." Grace says, looking up at George.

"What's that? I've never heard of it. It's pure skill." George grins and Grace rolls her eyes, before he adds, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiles.

"Ugh, c'mon." Fred sighs overdramatically, grabbing Harry and George's arms and dragging them away.

"Good luck!" The group shout, waving.

"We gotta go, too." Lee whispers to Stephanie and she nods as they silently begin slipping away.

"And where do you think you two are sneaking off to?" Jessica asks, crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised.

"We-um-I-" Stephanie stutters, becoming bright red.

"All in good time." Is all Lee says, before he mockingly bows, takes Stephanie's wrist and runs in the opposite direction.

"Well..." Jessica begins.

"That was..." Chloe adds.

"Strange?" Cedric questions.

"Weird." Grace finishes.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out." Jessica says, as they head towards the stands.

They got quite a lot of looks as the 3 Slytherins and 1 Hufflepuff trekked up the stairs of the Gryffindor stand.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questions in shock, as she notices the group approach.

"There's no one in Slytherin to support." Chloe says, looking towards the Slytherin stands and sneering as she makes eye contact with her brother.

"Well, I'm certainly not supporting them." Cedric scoffs, before looking carefully at the 3 girls. "No offence."

"None taken." They reply.

"C'mon, it's about to start." Ron shouts over the rambling.

"You can stand here, you'll be able to see better here at the front." Hermione says, politely.

As Jessica moves with them to the front, she immediately regrets it and ends up frozen in fear.

"Jessica?" Cedric asks, having noticed her abrupt change in demeanour. No response. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just really scared of heights. We're up quite high here. I don't like it." She mumbles, her eyes locked on looking at the ground.

Cedric takes her hand and breaks her attention from the distance to him. "You're not afraid of heights, you're afraid of falling. I promise, I won't let you fall." He smiles, warmly.

She hesitates, looking at the ground once more but then looks at him again with a smile. "Thank you, Cedric."

"Anytime." He says, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

At that, the players began zooming out on their brooms, causing an erupt of applause.

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts first quidditch game of the season." The enthusiastic voice of Lee Jordan rings out. "Today's game-" He cuts himself off, holding the microphone off to the side.

"Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" A female voice shouts.

The group whipped their heads, only to have their suspicions confirmed. Stephanie was by Lee's side, smiling like an idiot.

"Woo!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yea!"

The players all took their positions

"The players take their positions, as Madam Hootch steps out onto the field to begin the game!" Lee announces, over the crowd.

"Now, I want a nice clean game." She says, with her hands on her hips and a stern look. "From all of you."

She then kicked the chest and released the bludgers, followed by the golden snitch.

"The bludgers are up, followed by the golden snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points. The seeker who catches the snitch, ends the game." Lee explains.

Finally, Madam Hootch picks up the quaffle and throws it up into the air.

"The quaffle is released,-" Lee shouts. "and the game begins!"


	21. Chapter 21

Quidditch Match 2

All of the players darted about either to acquire something or obtain positions. It doesn't take long before Gryffindor score.

"Angelina Johnson scores!" Lee shouts through the mic. He goes to speak again but stops and tilts the speaker towards Stephanie.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" She practically squeals.

"I told you!" Lee says over the crowd. "You're a natural."

"Thanks." Stephanie smiles.

"Harry's a Seeker, Fred and George are Beaters and Stephanie's commentating!" Chloe mumbles. "It feels kinda lame sitting on the side lines."

"Well, why don't you try out for the Quidditch Team once you're old enough." Jessica suggests.

"Yeah, I'm sure Fred, George and Harry will help you practice and Lee and Stephanie can tell you the ins and outs." Grace adds.

They all turned to look at Cedric who was watching the match intently. He flinched when he felt their gazes and hesitantly turned to look at them. "Yes?"

"You'll help, right?" Jessica grins.

"Y-yeah, sure." He agrees.

"Great!" Chloe says, clapping her hands in excitement. "This time, I'll out do my brother."

Everyone turned to watch just in time to see Harry narrowly dodge a bludger.

"Slytherin takes possession of the quaffle." Lee announces.

"Fletcher passes to Captain Marcus Flint." Stephanie continues.

Flint avoided many obstacles in his path and even kicked a Gryffindor away.

"Ugh." Stephanie groaned in disgust.

Just as Flint was about to gain a point, Oliver appeared just in time to smack it away. The group could only just make out his innocent expression.

Gryffindor gained possession of the quaffle and scored another point as the Slytherin Keeper was a little too late.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered from the stands.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee shouts.

The Slytherin players started playing dirty more as they became desperate. Oliver intercepted a shoot from the Slytherin's and this in turn angered Flint, who grabbed a bat from his fellow team member and knocked Oliver out with a bludger.

"Boo!" The Gryffindor's shout as the Slytherin's laugh and smile.

Slytherin scored, gaining their first ten points.

Angelina Johnson was then boxed in and fell to the ground as result of the Slytherin's foul play.

Slytherin scored again as a Gryffindor member missed at the last moment. The score was 20:20.

The Golden Snitch made an appearance and caught Harry's attention, and he tailed it, dodging bludgers until his broom started acting funny.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asks, everyone thinking the same.

Hermione looked through her binoculars and whispered, "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom."

"Jinxing the broom?" Ron asks, looking at Harry who was being flung about. "What do we do?"

"Leave it to me." Hermione replies, as she began to walk off.

"Wait," Grace says, grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Let me come with you."

"No, it'll look too suspicious." Hermione states.

"What are you going to do?" Jessica questions.

"I'll think as I go." She says and walks off.

"That idiot." Grace mumbles.

"But she's a smart idiot." Chloe mocks.

"Still an idiot." She says, elbowing Chloe.

"Oh no!" Jessica gasps, and everyone followed her gaze. Harry was hanging from his broom after being thrown about so much.

"Harry!" Stephanie says in a small voice, worried for her brother. Lee put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The Slytherin's all laughed.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron says, in a desperate tone.

"Lacarnum Inflamaray." Hermione whispers, pointing her wand at Snape's robes, setting them alight and running away.

The small fire created enough commotion that the spell broke and Harry managed to mount his broom.

"Go!" The Gryffindor's shout.

Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terrence Higgs, battled for the Snitch. The two followed the Snitch and were diving towards the ground, but Higgs pulled up. Harry pulled up at the last moment and stood on his broom. He reached out but toppled off his broom and gagged. Everyone watched to see the outcome.

"He's got the Snitch!" Stephanie cries. "My brother's got the snitch!"

"Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch!" Lee shouts.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hootch announces, blowing her whistle.

The Gryffindor's cheered and the Slytherin's lost their smirks.

"We lost!" Grace cheers, and everyone about the small group look with a mixture of puzzlement and amusement.

Jessica sighed in relief and a smile made its way onto her face.

Cedric smiled, not looking at her but straight ahead and said, "You should smile more, it suits you."


End file.
